Music and Love is one Path
by MSamthebest
Summary: Losing you're parents and being bullied is bad enough. But having a crush on you're bully is even worse. But Sora doesn't let that discourage him. Will his life get better or worse?
1. The morning to a unknown day

Well FanFiction and Sora x Riku lover here is this is a new story. This idea was in my head a bit for awhile now. Hopefully you like it and leave some review. Just be kind okay :) Well enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

_**The Morning to a Unknown day Chapter 1**_

_Bright lights flashing everywhere, the sound of the crowd booming all around this amazing prodigious concert stadium. My heart bumping inside my chest of the feeling that my voice is going to wow the crowd. But at the same time feel the nerves in my stomach. My hands shaking with excitement with each step I take to center stage. All these different emotions in each individual part of my own body. But the one part of my body that is not corrupted with uneasy and or pleasant feelings is my head. My mind saying over, over, and over again 'Don't worry, you can do it. Sora, my son.' The voice of my passed away mother repeating the same thing over again is what's keeping me moving._

_Before I knew it I was at center stage, facing the enormous crowd. Numberless eyes staring at me, waiting for the show they want. The nerves in my stomach have moved to my whole body. Nerves soon turned to fear, causing me to face left of me. With my eyes close, I decide to open them with hope. Hope to see the reassuring smile of someone, someone who is precious to me. But as soon as my eyes were fully open, there was no one. A moment of confusion and sadness swept threw my whole body. The option of wanting to know where my precious one is, was no longer one. The reason for it was that the music started to play. Indicating that the concert is about to start. Once again I face the crowd. All cheering for me, the performer to give them a great vocal entertainment. Deciding that I must do this now I open my mouth to begin singing._

**"Good Morning Destiny Island,"** the radio station host said in a loud tone. Scaring me to sit up from my bed. I then looked to my alarm clock and it read 6:30. It was all a dream? I sighed and started getting ready for school. **"Well folks it is no surprise that this week number 1 song of the week is still the same one for the past 2 weeks," **said the morning radio host. As I got out of bed and started change into my uniform. I turned around and knew what song he was talking about. **"Here you go music lovers. The number one song for the past three weeks now." **

I'm all alone and so are you

So bring it on what we gone do

Your lust is strong and I feel so gone

When were alone nothing is wrong

This song has been playing like every hour for the past few weeks in every station and music channel. In my opinion this song is not terrible it's just not five star rating I should say. I turned back and finishing getting ready for school.

Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl

Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl

Claw my way at you, Body want a tag you

Now I'm looking at you, you froze like a statue

As soon as I got dress for school, I then turned off the radio. I went out of my room and walk down the hallway. I stop right in front the picture of my parents that have passed away when I was 7 years old. That was 7 years ago. I really miss them so much. My mom had my hair color and my dad had blond hair. "Well mom and dad today is another day of school. I just hope I can get threw it with less trouble then usual," I told the picture of my parents. I continue walking down the hall but at the corner to the kitchen I stop. The cause of my discontinuation of walk to the kitchen was the same song that woke me up. As well listening to my siblings talking about the song.

Looking how I got cha, rolling like a mob star

Won't stop until I got cha, load it up chop, chop

I'm all alone and so are you

So bring it on what we gone do

"I mean listen to what she is saying. Those lyrics are so inappropriate for a what? Sixteen year old high school girl and what about her parents? Where are they at?" said my older brother Squall. But he prefers to be called Leon and he won't respond to you if you don't call him that. He's 27 years old and he has my hair color like my mom. When he was 16 he played blitz ball in high school and had an accident. So now he has a scar on the temple of his face. He is the main bread winner in the household.

Now let's play the game, come work it out

Let's dance all night, baby turn me up

Baby let's play now, come show me the way now

Let's get load down, my body is your playground

No once in our way now, this kitty wants to play now

I got cha on my chain now, let me entertain now

"Yeah you're right Leon. This song is really terrible as well. I can't believe this song is so popular to be the 'Top Song' for the past 3 weeks," said my older and only sister Naminé. She is 22 and currently a college student at D.I.U (Destiny Island University) and working in a small dress shop. Leon didn't want her to work. He just wanted her to study and graduated college. But she said that they need the money and they argued for like a month. Naminé was right and when it showed that she was. Leon didn't say anything else about the issue. She has blond long hair that ends below her shoulder.

_Know you want to touch my body, now you getting really naughty_

_Step it up if you want me, c'mon baby really show me_

_I'm all alone and so are you_

_So bring it on what we gone do_

"I Uhh… think the song is kind a sexy," said my other brother Ventus sitting at the breakfast table with my other older brother and his twin Roxas.

"Yeah guys. You shouldn't hate the song. It's really good," said Roxas. Roxas was the older twin and Ventus was the younger one. They are both 16 year old and go to my school. There something else but I don't want to talk about my brothers right now.

_Now we're dancing in the club, bodies' touch bodies rub_

_Nothing matters only us, I just want to feel the lust_

_If you living make a killing, life's a party so live it up_

_Lights, camera, action, bright light flashing_

_Time for some action, I'm just trying to cash it_

_Bodies to maxim, physical attraction, moving too fasten, seatbelts should be fasten_

_I'm all alone and so are you_

_So bring it on what we gone do_

_Its time to go, I want you to know, I enjoy our show but I'm a bad girl so_

Leon and Naminé looked at each other and then at the twins. "Yeah really sexy. No way inappropriate for a high school girl at all. (Sigh) Really guys, you two are friends with this girl. Can't you tell her that this song is bad? Like a real friend," asked Naminé.

"WHAT!? You two are friends with this girl. I don't want you to be socializing with her. Who know what this girl has been or does," commanded Leon. Occasionally my brother can sound really scary when he is scolding us. But I know he has are best interest in heart. Then both Roxas and Ventus looked at each other and then turned back to older then them siblings.

"Come down Leon. She's not that bad and she could be a nice girl at times," said Roxas and Ventus agreed by nodding his head.

_Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl_

_Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl_

As the song carries forward my older siblings continued the issue of my twin brothers being friends with the artist of the song. "The lyric of this song is improper and her body language is as well. Who knows what trouble this girl gets into," asked Leon. "Who is she and where are her parents?"

"Her name is Kairi Suki and her dad is the CEO of the record label. His name is Ansem Wise Suki," said Ventus. Both Leon and Naminé were shock to hear that new piece of information. "So its okay since it's her dad runs the record label. He wouldn't let her do it if he didn't think it was fitting."

"That makes it even worst then," said Leon. "Her father is rich so he properly spoils his daughter like hell."

"She's not that bad Leon," stated Roxas

_Heck you're really tame; you don't even know my name_

_I know how to play this game, hope I didn't cause too much pain_

_I was alone and so were you, we played and you played the fool_

Naminé looking at my brothers then turned around. She notices the time on the clock in the kitchen. Then she read the time on hers wrist watch to see if they match. "Where is Sora? It's about 7:10 and he is still not here," asked Naminé? Then Leon looked up and notices the same thing too, that I wasn't at the table. Roxas and Ventus looked at each other. They both had an unpleasant face. "If he doesn't eat breakfast soon he will be late for school."

_Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl_

_Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl_

_Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl_

_Baby I'm a bad girl, Sexy I'm a bad girl, Daddy I'm a bad girl, Honey I'm a bad girl_

_Welcome to my world, Kairi Love I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad girl._

"Ventus we should get going before were late," said Roxas. Ventus just nodded. "Well we're heading off now. Bye guys! See ya later guys!" Roxas shout that when they both were stepping out.

"Wait! Aren't you guys going to wait for Sora," shouted Leon. But it was in vain. They were both gone on. Knowing that the twins have leaved, I decide that I should come out now. I turned the corner and step into the kitchen. "Sora there you are. C'mon eat now before you're late for class." I looked around pretending to wonder were Roxas and Ventus are.

"Rox and Ven leave all ready," I asked but more of a statement then a question. Leon nodded his head and pick up his cup of coffee. I sit down at the table and then Naminé place a plate in front of me. "Thanks Naminé." I looked at my plate and what my sister served me was scrabbled eggs and hash brown. I then started eating fast because I didn't want to be late for class.

"Slow down Sora. Your going to get a stomach ach if you don't slow down," stated Naminé.

"She's right and you should come here sooner too. What took you so long," asked Leon? I stop eating a then looked at both of them. Feeling a bit awkward I place my fork down.

"Sorry. I know I should have got here earlier but…," I said and pause to know what to say next. "It's just that song, you know? The one by _Kairi Love _ distracted me. I was like thinking that 'How is this song the top one again?' So that's why I was a bit late for breakfast. Sorry again." I close my eyes and rubbed the back of my head to look embarrassed.

"Please don't tell me your friends with this Kairi what's-her-face," asked Leon. I shook my head to say no and Leon looked please. "At least I don't have to worry about you getting in the wrong crowd." I chuckled at my older brother and then stated to finish my breakfast. "Well look it's already 7:22. I beater get to work now," Leon works as a construction worker since he was 21. "Bye you two," said Leon. He waved bye at our sister and ruffle my hair when he passed by me.

"Bye! See you at 4," said both Naminé and I at union. We both turn at each other and giggled at each other. I was done with my plate and I placed at the sink to wash it.

"Let me get that Sora. You should go like now," said Naminé. I looked at the clock and it read 7:29. School starts at 8 and it takes 20 minutes to get there by foot.

"Your right," I said. I turned around and got my bag pack and headed to the door. I stop and then turned around. "For cleaning my plate sis, I'm going to make your favorite dish today." Naminé looked at me and then smile at me. She then nodded her head to agree. I then turned around and headed out the door to school. The way to school is a nice walk threw the park. Any person would like this nice stroll but I don't really like this. The reason why is because I get picked on at school. Everyday these groups of older classmen bully me every single day of school. The lists of things they do to me are from pushing me to my locker to throw they're unwanted food at me at lunch. This stroll just reminds me of all that and now I'm just thinking why I didn't wanted to be late for class?

Making halfway threw the park I can see my schools bell tower from where I'm standing. My school is a mixture of old school buildings and new school buildings. There are some buildings that are like a few years old and there are other buildings that are like 50 years old. Witch explains the bell tower. They still use it to this day. Both Leon and Naminé went to my school and they both said they hated the bell (well mostly Leon said he hated it, Naminé just thought that they should make a new bell). I was now coming out of the park and saw my school's gate. Right on top of the gate it reads Destiny Island High. When I was right at the gate I looked around to see if the coast is clear. I looked around I didn't see the group of people that pick on me. Thinking that it was save I went inside the main building.

The layout of the school is this. The gate I came in is at the east side of the school, the main building I went into is called the 'D Building (D-B).' This building is the biggest and the newest building in school. The building to the north-west of the D-B is the E-B it's the third oldest building in school. The building that's to the south-west from D-B is the S-B. The next building is called T-B and it's located to far north side of school. It's also the building that had the bell tower on it. To the far south of the school is the I-B. A little to the south-west there is the only other gate to the school. To the south-west from the T-B is the N-B. The last building in the school is called the Y-B. It's located to the north-west from the I-B. In the middle of the school is the court yard. I was really confused when I first started attending school here. But give me a few months and I get it.

I reached my locker and grab the things I need for my first class. As soon as I got my things, I head to the first floor where my class is at. At the bottom of the stairs that I'm climbing down, I saw three people that belong to the group of upper classmen that pick on me. They were all laughing with each other. The one that is laughing the hardest is a junior with short blond hair with a beanie hat. He goes by the name of Seifer. He is with two other people as far as I can see. A big guy with tanned skin call Rai and a petite girl with short white hair called Fuu. They were laughing a whole lot. I then looked a few feet pass them and saw my class room. I then thought 'if I move fast I can past them while there in there laughing fit.' Taking a deep breath I continued walking down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and they haven't notice me. Great so I just have to walk past them I will be in the clear. As I was thinking that someone pointed me out.

"HEY there's that loser," said someone. I stopped and I don't know why but I looked over to them. I saw the one who pointed me out, I saw a sophomore by the name of Demyx. He is known as the rocker type with his fohawk and mullet hairstyle. Then I notices that the rest of the group is with Seifer and the other two. They were just out of sight earlier. The group consists of nine people. There is Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Demyx, and a girl with blond hair called Larxene. Behind them are three others. Two of them are my older brothers Roxas and Ventus. They're friends with the group of bullies. They never really take part of the event. They just stand there and watch as I get picked on. They never do anything to help me out at all. The reason why is because they're friends don't know that I'm their little brother. I'm considered a loser and they don't want to be known as the big brothers of a loser. How I know this, because I over heard them.

-*Flash Back*-

I just got back from my worst day of school ever and I'm just so tired right now. As I was walking to my room I stopped right front of Roxas and Ventus door. I can't believe they didn't help out today. Did I do something to them for not wanting to help me? I need to ask them. I was about to knock on their door before I heard them talking. I stop to listen to their conversation. "Do you think we should have helped Sora," asked Ventus I think?

"I wish we could," asked Roxas I think? They were quite for a bit. Then one of the twins spoke again. "You heard them. They talk all day about a major freshmen loser today. And when they told us that it was Sora I was shock. I wanted to say something but…"

"But if they knew we're Sora's brothers. They would treat us as losers as well, wouldn't they Roxas," asked Ventus and I know for sure.

"Yeah they would and you know how they treat they're targets," stated Roxas. "I lost count of how many people had to transfer to another school because of them."

"I wonder what Sora did to make them hate him," asked Ventus. "I mean Sora is really quiet and shy. How can someone like Sora get them mad?"

"Those guys are cruel to people they just don't like. Sometimes they don't like you just because. We can't let them know that we're Sora's brothers or they will make our lives a living hell," said Roxas. As I was hearing their conversation I couldn't help but feel crush. My own brothers won't help me out. If I say anything to anyone they will be mad at me and never want to see me ever again. I already lost mom and dad; I don't want to lose Roxas and Ventus. I just won't say anything. Hopefully this will be over in a couple of years.

-*End of Flash Back*-

"Well, well, well if it isn't little nobody Sora," said Seifer. As he got closer to me I tried to back away slowly. "Class is about to start and you were just planning to slip right threw us weren't you?" This is getting really bad now. I just want to get away from them.

"What are you going to do to the little twerp Seifer," ask an auburn hair girl. This girl is know as Kairi, that's right the girl who has the number one song of the week, the girl who also is in the group of bullies. "I think he deserves a punch in the face," Kairi said with a smirk. Then Seifer raised his fist getting ready to punch me.

"What's going on," asked a radiant voice. I know who it was before I looked over to the owner of the voice. The owner is a junior. His name is Riku Star. He is tall, has long silver hair and even though he is wearing the school's uniform. You can tell he is very well built. Riku plays on every sports team in the school. He's also part of this group. In-fact he is the worst of them all. He's the one that started picking on me. Till this day I don't know why he's doing all this?

"Oh! Riku, sweetie you're here," Kairi screamed in joy and went over to Riku. She places a kiss on his lips. That kiss lasted for a few seconds. A few seconds but it hurt me. The truth is I have a crush on Riku. I know that it's stupid for me to have a crush on my bully. But I had a crush on him before he started picking on me. I was hoping that my fillings for him would fade but no such luck. "We're just waiting for Seifer to punch the twerp. But he still hasn't done it yet!"

"Come down I'm about to do it," said Seifer. He turns his head to face me. He cracks his fingers with one hand and was about to punch me. But someone else interrupted again.

"Snow White, I see you're still running in the halls with that ugly face of yours," said a loud voice. The group of bullies turned to the sores of the loud voice. Riku had a pissed off looked when I looked over at him.

"Yeah, just like a pyro freak like you is here too," said Riku in a mad tone. When he said 'pyro' I knew who the guy behind me was. It's Axel, a junior. Axel is a really tall guy with spiky blood red hair. He also has a tattoo tears under his eyes. "Another thing 'fire accident waiting to happen.' My hair is silver not white. You sad, sad clown."

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm color blind. Your hair look-" Axel was cut off when he saw a shoe flying pass him and hit Seifer in the face. Seifer being hit in the face cause him to drop me. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I lost my balance so I tripped a little backwards. When I recover my balance. I looked back to see who threw the shoe. It was my good friend Hayner.

"You jackasses can't go a day without bullying my friend," yelled Hayner. Unlike me, Hayner does confront and fight other people. In that sense I look up to him. He is so brave. I looked down and saw his shoe; I picked it up and walked or more like ran to him.

"Here you go and thank you, Hayner," I said as I gave him his shoe back. He took it and put it on. Then he looked at me.

"No problem! That's what friends do," said Hayner with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Oh my gods, Sora are you okay," asked my other friend Olette as she is sunning up to me. With another friend right behind her, his name is Pence. I nodded my head.

"Douche bag," yelled Seifer. All four of us turned and saw that Seifer was approaching us. Hayner being himself was approaching Seifer too. They were about to fight but at that moment the bell rang. As well as the bell tower too.

"Seifer let's go. We still have all day to make them pay," said Riku. Seifer made a grunt noise and left with his friends. I was glad they left. I was about to say something until two tall guys showed up.

"Axel, what happened to you? We were talking and then you were gone," asked a blue hair guy. His name is Saix. He is with someone else who goes by the name of Marluxia. He has light pink and long hair.

"My bad, I saw that Silver freak here. So me being me, I had to get a few laughs in," reply Axel. But his friends shook their heads like 'I can't believe this guy.' They were now leaving but I have to stop them well at least Axel.

"Umm… Axel," I said. All three of them stopped and turn to me. "I kn-know th-that you didn't do on purpose but still thank you. If you didn't showed up when you did. I would have a black eye right now, so again. Thank you," All three of them looked at me and then started to leave. But Axel took a few steps forward and then glances back at me. The look in his face said something but I couldn't define it. Axel then left.

"Hey, you know you have to say 'Your Welcome' when someone thanks you," yelled Hayner.

"Hayner…," said Olette. But he didn't listen, he was ticked off. Then the warning bell rang.

"Come on guys. We do not want to be late for class now," Pence said. Hayner sighed and then we headed to our first class of the day. All four of us have the same home room. In fact we pretty much have the same classes. Our first class of the day is math. As soon as we walked in, I remember why I didn't wanted to be late for school now. The reason why is because of my teacher. It's just that he is so scary.

"All of you sit down at your desk," said Mr. Xemnas. He is writing math problems on the white board. He then turned around and said. "Before the final bell rings I want you to be sitting down at your seats." He then went to his desk. The way this class room layout is this. There are three rows of five tables witch holds two students. My seat is that the third table in the second row. Witch means that I'm sitting in right the middle. As well as Pence, he is sitting next to me. Olette sits in the second table in the first row. Hayner sits in the last table in the third row.

"Hopefully his class goes by fast," said Hayner while walking pass both Pence and I. The bell rings and class started.

"Very well class, take out you're text books ad turn to chapter 2.3. We will review what we learn yesterday," said Xemnas. Following his orders, I took out my text book. Besides this scary teacher, this class isn't that bad. "If we divide this what would be the answer. Let's see, Sora the answer?" I hate it when the teachers call on me.

"X equals 22, sir," I said.

"Corrected. The right answer as always," said Xemnas. Like I said this class is not that hard. While almost reviewing the whole chapter, the bell rings. "Your homework for to night is to do all 30 questions at the end of the chapter." All of the students walked out.

"Really all those question, 'MANSEX' has gone crazy," said Hayner. When he said mansex he was referring to Mr. Xemnas. Rearrange the letters in his name and you get mansex.

"Oh come on Hayner. It's not that bad," said Pence.

"He's right the problems are really easy," I said.

"That's easy for you two to say," said Hayner while pointing at us. "You two are nerds! So you can say it is easy but not me."

"Hayner come down," Olette said. "I don't fully under stand it but I think it's doable." Hayner sighed in defeat. Our next class is located at the S-B. That building is full of science and computer classes. We have physical science next; all freshmen have to take that class. As we approach the S-B. I saw Riku and Seifer walking out. They were talking and laughing. When I ever see Riku smiling face, my heart skips a beat. I just thing it's something beautiful. Good thing he didn't see me or that face would turn into a mad one. When he was out of sight, Olette shook me. "Sora, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Just think about something that's not importing," I said.

"Really Sora. You like clock out a lot. Are you sick," asked Hayner. Hearing his comment, Olette put her hand on my forehead. Checking if I have a fever but I don't. She took her hand off me and shook her head to say no. "Well, I guess you're just a space case."

"Space Case? What's that," I asked.

"As well as clueless," reply Pence. All three of them laughed as we walked in the next class.

"Don't come laughing in like hyenas," said our science teacher Vexen. He's strict and you can also say a he's twisted. "Unless you want me to give you all detention?" It's taking everything in Hayner not to lash out to this man. The first day in this class, Vexen said something to Hayner. Then he got mad. Hayner be himself said something back. They went back and froth and it ended when Vexen said he could get Hayner kick out of school. Till that day the only thing Hayner feels for the teacher is hate. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him to his desk. That's the only way to calm him down. To get away from the problem.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that," I advice him.

"I just wan to punch him in the face once," said Hayner. He turned to Pence, Olette, and me. All three of us can see the fire in his eyes. "The day we leave this school. I'm going to punch him in the face." We three just sighed. We went to our desk and wait for class to begin. When it did, Vexen started the lesson. The way Vexen class works is that you can't talk only listen, he will write the whole lesson on the board and we have to copy it down. Coping down and study it at home and on every Friday, he gives us a quiz to see if we study at home. His class is really simple to pass. Before I knew it, it was time to go to the next class.

"I'm glad that class is over," said Olette with a chipper tone. Thing Olette is she acts like sunshine (if that makes since). When your around her you're whole mood becomes positive. She can even tell when you're upset too. "I can handle math, somewhat. But I have a really hard time with science."

"I-i-if yo-you want I-I can tu-tu-tutor you, Olette," stutter Pence. He sometimes does that when he is talking to Olette. I have no clue as to why.

"Hey Pence," I said to get his attention and I did. "Why are you stuttering for?"

"It's just cold," said Pence without stuttering at me. I'm not sure but I think he's lying to me. No way, why would he be lying. "Well I have to get to my computer class. Bye!"

"I wonder if he's okay," I asked.

"Yeah, he's okay. Let's go. Our next class is at I-B," said Hayner. We left the S-B and went to the I-B. The thing about that building is also called the elective building. The classes are art, photo, music and other things in that nature. My elective is music. That class is nice. You hear the teacher talk about music and then you hear music. We sometimes use instruments but that is rarely. I really love music. Once I enter the building, I can just turn left and there's my music class. "Well since my elective is art and it's on the top floor. I see you two later. See ya," said Hayner.

"I wonder how he's in that class," ask Olette. I guess he's good at it. Both Olette and I walked in class and the first thing we both see is Kairi laughing at a girl who felt down. I really feel bad for her the girl so I went over and pulled her up. When she was up, she mouthed a 'thank you' and ran out the class room.

"Oh! Lookie here, we have the twerp here," said Kairi with a wicked smile. "You might have gotten away this morning. But you won't be able to get away at lunch." I was about to ask what she meant but the bell rang. Kairi went to her seat at the back. Olette and I went to our seat in the front.

"Don't let her get to you Sora," said Olette. I raised my head to look at her in the eyes. I nodded my head to say yes. The side door of the classroom open and came in our teacher. Well not a really teacher a instructor. Her name is Vanille. She got this job even though she's nineteen. But its okay, she is from another country at basically invented music. A place called Pulse. I really want to visit that place.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad that all you are here," since she's young she is full of energy. "Today we are going to listen to piano songs. No other instrument just piano. Like I said many time before. 'Every song is different.' So when we are listing to the song. I want you write down what you think about it." Everyone took out a piece of paper and waited for Vanille to play the songs. The first song played and it sounded really peaceful. Closing my eyes I can picture a small river near a big tree with a flat rock to sit on. As I open my eyes, I wrote down what I pictured. "Okay, who wants to share what they wrote down?"

"I would," said Olette. Vanille looked at her and nodded. "When listening to the song I picture me sitting down in white room. Looking out the window and watching the stars."

"Very good, anyone else wants to share," asked Vanille. She looked at everyone but no one wanted to. "I guess I'll pick someone. How about you Sora?" She called out on me! No! Why? When it comes to stuff like answer math problems. That's easier then share. Personal sharing is another thing.

"Sorry but I didn't write anything down," I gave an excuses.

"But Sora you're lying. I see your paper and I see you written something," Vanille reply. I forgot that she can see everything in to front row. Feeling embarrass my face turn red. "Okay I guess you don't want to read it. I'll read it then." She took my paper.

"Wait," I said.

"A small river beside a big tree, with a flat rock under it," read Vanille. I couldn't believe she read it. I soon felt a lot of eyes on me.

"Ahhh… isn't the little twerp all sensitive," mocked Kairi. Everyone else in class started to laugh. I put my head down to block out the laughing.

"Now class," said Vanille. "Well Sora you are in actually on the right path." I looked up and wounding what she mean?

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well the name of the song is called 'A river in spring' so you are really listening to the song and thinking about itself," stated Vanille. She had a very proud looked on her face. "Many other students just put whatever they want. But you really think about the song. You have a good knack for music."

"Thank you," I said. Vanille nodded and walked to her desk. She played the rest of the song. I listen to all the songs; I closed my eyes and picture the songs. One song I picture riding an hot air balloon and the next one an hallway full of art work. After listing to like ten songs it was time to go. I got up while Olette did too. But then we both got push by Kairi. I really try not to let her get to me. Since she is Riku's girlfriend and since he hates me. She hates me too. I just want to forget about him. But sense I see him every single day. My feelings for him still stance.

"Hey guys," said Hayner. Both of us turn around to see him. But when we did we notice that he was covert in paint. I'm surprise and Olette is trying to hold her laughs, but some of her giggles got out. "Don't ask."

"Okay," Olette and I said in union. I took Hayner to the restroom to wash up, a least little bit. His face and hair was good but his uniform was still a mess.

"My dad will kill me," said Hayner.

"Not before the school does. You know how the dress code is here," I said. One of the rules here is that you must ware the uniforms with respect. In fact that is one rule that gets broken the most. "Come on, you sit in the back of all you're class so no teacher will notice you. Also since we have gym class next. Coach won't know about it. So until the weekend you in the clear. Then we will get it wash. It will work out."

"You're right, Sora! The only problem is lunch," said Hayner as we are walking out restroom. "What will happen if a teacher sees me, I'm totally screwed." As we got out of the of I-B we ran into Pence and Olette. They were both laughing at Hayner. "Why you two little!" Hayner hates it when people are laughing at him.

"Sorry man but it's just so funny, said Pence in a laughing while speaking. "How did this happen?"

"Don't ask and shut up," Hayner yelled at Pence. "Come on let's get to gym."

"Ahhh…," whined Pence. "I forgot that gym was next! Why do we need it?" Pence is really smart guy but he what gains in brains he lacks in physical strength.

"Because you need it," said Hayner.

"Easy for you to say, you're great at sports," reply Pence. Walking to the Y-B, while Pence while complaints about gym. We said 'see ya later' to Olette and walked in the locker room. While Pence still whining about it.

"Stop your whining all ready! It's just gym," said Hayner. Pence looked discourage.

"Don't feel bad Pence. You know I'm not that good in gym either," I said.

"Yeah, but your skinning Sora. I'm just fat," reply Pence. I know that Pence is self-conscious about his weight.

"Is this what this is about? Come on man, if you want to lose weight gym class will help," said Hayner.

"I've tried to lose weight but no such luck. I just can't," reply Pence. We reached out gym lockers, open them and took our gym cloths out. All three of us were different sizes gym shirts. Hayner wears a medium, Pence wears a large one and I wear a small one. "I would do anything to wear a medium."

"You know what? I'm going to put you in my work out plain. I promise you that you will have the body shape you want," said Hayner.

"Yeah," asked Pence. Hayner then was telling him about all the things that they have to do to reach their goal. In the same time I was changing into my gym cloths. Which contents of a white shirt with one red strip meaning I was in the first year group? The shirt comes with a pair shorts. Sense I'm a size small the shorts comes above my knees. Like half way up down my thigh. The last bit part is a pair of shoes. After finishing getting changed and putting all my things in my locker. I then notice that my friends were waiting for me.

"What do guys think we will do to day," I asked.

"We're might just ran run around the track. That sounds pretty easy," reply Hayner.

"You think," I asked. We made to the court yard and our gym coach. His name is Rygdea, in class he's a bit strict but out of class. I've seen him act some what childish. A especially around coach Fang. As we got closer to coach, I notice that he was talking to Riku, Seifer, and Rai. I stopped in my tracks suddenly. So suddenly that Hayner and Pence looked at me and then at the bullies.

"Man, I wish gym wasn't mixed grade," said Pence.

"Don't worry guys. If they start with us, I'll finish it," said Hayner.

"Why do they hate me," I asked in a low tone. So low that my friends didn't heard me. Then coach Rygdea call us all over.

"Alright boys get around while I take roll call," said coach. He went thought the list. As he went thought the list he said my name and I reply by saying here. After my reply I heard a bit of laughing. I looked around and saw that it was Seifer and Rai. Then looked a Riku, he had a really mad looked on his face. Why does he hate me so much?

As soon as coach was done he said that half the freshmen group will run and the other play soccer. The same with the junior group. Pence and I was put in the same group who have to run. While Hayner is in the other group. Coach tolled us to go and get started. Pence and I went the track and started to starch first. Then started running.

"This isn't bad right Pence," I asked.

"Yeah, I guess your right," reply Pence. After 15 min jogging suddenly both of us were push down on the ground.

"You're not getting way this time twerp," said Riku. I looked up at him. He had once again pissed off face. I was trying to get up but then Riku grab me by my shirt. "Pyro freak saved you enough time before your yapping dog came in and saved your fucking ass. But they're not here and I doubt fatty here can help you."

"Please let me go," I said in a scared tone. Riku had a smirk and dropped me. He then left; I looked over at Pence to see if he is okay. When he looked over at me and he knew what I'm thinking about. He nodded his head. "Come on, let's go."

After running around the track three times, coach said it was time to go. We went to the locker room to change back to our uniforms. After changing it was time for lunch. Walking to the cafeteria I was telling Hayner and Olette what happen.

"Oh when I see him, I'm going to throw my shoe at him like Seifer," said Hayner in a mad tone. While Olette felt bad for both of us. I thank you and Pence blushed. We got our food and went out side. Since Hayner was still covert in paint. We can't eat inside because there are a lot of teacher in there. So we decided go eat at the picnic tables outside.

"So you still won't tell us what happened," asked Olette.

"No," reply Hayner. I have to a met that I'm a little curious of how he got covert in the first place. We reached the picnic area; it was really nice out here. I looked over to the court yard. What I saw made my face turn red. The only thing or should I say person that can make me blush is my crush and bully Riku. He was playing soccer with is shirt off. Riku showing the whole school his bare upper body. Showing his pecs, his abs, lower abs, and his v-lines. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing right now. "Sora!"

"W-what," I asked.

"Yeez, stop spacing out on us will ya," said Hayner. Pence and Olette giggled at me. "Anyway, I was asking you if you know what today is."

I didn't know what he was talking about. What is today, I don't know. I was going to ask him. But then the bell tower rang. It ringing means it just became noon.

* * *

Hope you like it. By the way just FYI since Sora doesn't know what that day is and the whole chapter takes place in the morning. So that's why it's called that. I don't know you if anyone would understand that but I just had to point out that. Also feel free to point out anything I missed and I'll explain in the next chapter. Well bye.


	2. The Afternoon and Night of a known day

Here is the next chapter. I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot to save the last part so I had to rewrite it. Good thing I wrote down the chapter first on paper. Also I wanted to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Square Enix does. I'm just one of their fans. Another thing I want to say is that in this chapter there are going to be two different P.O.V. Like last chapter it was all of Sora. This chapter has him and Roxas too. That all I got to say, on with the story!

* * *

**_The afternoon and night of a known day Chapter 2:_**

As soon as the bell stops ringing, I turned to my friend to ask what he is talking about. "I don't know. What is to day," I asked

"Today is the day of Events Assumedly which will tell us all the events that have plan for all the students," said Hayner in an exacting tone. The events that the school troughs are heard to be really big. The first time I heard about these events I asked Leon and Naminé about it. But they told me that it well ruined the surprise I'll get when I hear about the first time. I have to a meant I'm exacted about the unknown events.

"If these events are as big as we hear that they are. We will have the best time of our lives at-," Olette stop suddenly. She then turned to me. "SORA LOOK OUT!" I turn my head little to my right but then I was hit by something and lost consciousness right away.

When I gain consciousness, I woke up in the nurse office, I looked around and there was no one around. As I got out of the bed and put my feet on the ground. I felt really dizzy. "What happen," I asked to myself. I read the clock and it reads1:28. This means that class will end in two minutes. I put my shoes on and walked out of the nurse's office. "I hope I can just leave like this? Well since no one was-," I was cut off when I bump into someone. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going?" I looked up and saw it was Riku. I jump back quickly and tried to runaway. I didn't want to see with or his friends. When I turned around and tried to escape. I felt a strong grip on my wrist. The strong grip pulled me back, and then I was face to face with Riku. As we face each other I remember what happed. I was hit on the head with something and the direction of the objected came from the court yard. Were Riku was playing at. "Please let me go…" I said in really scared tone. They have done so many things to me but nothing that puts me in the nurse's office. I might not know why they hate me but I now know how mush they hate me. The look in Riku's eyes shows hate. But it also shows something else and I can't really tell what it is. As I was trying to solve the riddle in his eyes, the strong grip he has on me becomes even titer. "Oww… please let me go!" I just wanted him to let go. The bell rang indicating that class is over. The hall soon filled with many other students. Riku then did what I asked him to do. When he let me go I ran away as fast as I can. Just to get away from him. As soon I was running I saw my friend just walking into the building. I slow my pace and they notice me.

"Oh Sora! Are you okay," asked Pence. I nodded my head.

"Just feel a little dizzy but I think I'm going to be okay," I reply to my friends. They all looked a bit concern for me but they didn't say anything. I then felt a bit of a pain in my right writs. I looked down and notice a bit of a mark. No doubt that it was Riku's doing.

"If you say that you're okay then I guess your okay," said Olette with a small smile. We all head to the outside. "Well since that to day is the big Event Assumedly our last class is cancel for to day."

"If only that was for the rest of the year," wine Hayner. We made are way to the Auditorium where the each school assumedly takes place. The seats where filling up quickly. We panic and hurried to fine four seats together. "Damn. I didn't think finding four seats together was hard. But at least we found some," said Hayner. I looked around to see if the whole auditorium was filled. As I looked back I locked eyes with my brother Ventus a couple of rows behind me. We locked eyes for a second and then he looked away. I looked forward and tried to forget that he and he's friends were behind me. Then I realized something, I wonder if he or Roxas came and check up on me while I was sleeping in the nurse's office. I mean even though we're not in the best of terms. We are still brothers right. So it only makes since that they will check on me right? This realization just makes me feel like I have lost Roxas and Ventus as brothers. While I was in deep thought one of the teachers of the school came on the stage.

"Quite now. As all of you know that this school year started a month ago and now it's time to tell you about the events that we are holding this school year. This assumedly is really for the freshmen but there are some new events that all grades will like to know. The school bored has made a video of all of the events. So please stay in your seats and stay quake it till its time to leave. Now begin the video," said the teacher. As he went off the stage, the screen came down. All light in the auditorium was slowing turning off and the video started.

_"Destiny Island High has many fun filled events that all the students always looked forward to each year. This year is no exception. This year there are a total of four events. These events have all been approved by the principle and the school board. The first event, the annual School Camping Trip. Where the school takes 25% of students of each grade to one of the lonely island of our beautiful island region. Where they will spend five whole days camping and enjoying the activities. Day one: All students will come to school with all the things that will be needed for the trip. When all students that have been a counted for. They will go on an hour and a half bus right to the camping island. Once their all the students will take a 30 min hike to the camp site. Where there they will settle in_

_Day two: All the students will enjoy a fun filled day at islands biggest and only lake. At midday the students will enjoy a BBQ and at night a bond fire beside the lake. Day three: A big race will be held on the entire island. The winner of the race will be given a trophy for their speed. Day Four: There will be holed a race/scavengerhunt on the island. On the hunt all students will need to figure out clues that will lead them to the prize. A trophy that will be awarded to a student for their brains. The Last Day: In the morning of the last day will be holding a tradition of the trip. Where all students will write something on a piece of paper and attach it to a balloon. Then at the same time. All students will let go of the balloon and watch as they all go up into the havens. That will conclude the camping trip._

_The second event will be something new that the school has never done before. 'A school wide festival'. Where each homeroom class will do some sort of shop or attraction in their classroom. But that will not be the only thing. Many clubs will whole their own events in this day. As well as a sporting an event. Were many students will compete in many sports trails to prove to the whole island 'Who is the Strongest.' Theses trails will be mix sex. What that means is that boys and girl will be competing. There is also going to be a talent show before the last event of the festival. The lastevent will be a fantastic fireworks show. _

_The third event is a three day trip to the 'City of Light'. Radiant Garden. There students will be freely walk around each day there. This city is known for being a big tourist attraction. This city is were many movies have been made. Imagine all the fun you will have in this city. _

_The last event will be something called 'Grade War.' In this event each grade will be put up against each other. The war games have been decided that will stay secret till the event takes place. As well as other details about it. There you have it students of Destiny Island are the four events the school is giving you for you this year. We all hope you all enjoy this wonderful year." _

The video end and the entire student in the auditorium are clapping and cheering. As I looked everywhere, many students even stand up. You can clearly see the excitement in everybody's face. I have to agree with them all. I'm excited as well. I looked at my friends and they all had same type of face as everyone else. I can tell that Olette is imagining all the fun she could have fun at Radiant Garden. She always wanted to live there. Then I looked at Pence who is sitting next to her has a happy face. But he is also drooling a bit; I guess he's imagining about food. Then I looked over to my left and saw Hayner and how he is reacting. He has a excited face and fire in his eyes. I guess he can't wait for the war day.

"First years are going to win," said Hayner in a determined tone.

"That beautiful city and celebrities can't wait," said Olette in happy tone.

"I wonder what kind of food they will have," asked Pence. He was still drooling over his fantasy food.

"No, you are not going to eat anything of that greasing food until you get to your target waist got that," said Hayner.

"What's that about target waist," asked Olette.

"Well you see. Pence wants to lose weight and Hayner will help him," I said.

"Oh but Pence do you really want to lose the weight. Cause I think that your good the way you are," said Olette.

"REALLY! YOU THINK SO," said Pence in a loud tone. So loud that many people were now looking at us and even some teacher too. But Pence didn't notice that he kept looking at Olette. She just nodded her head.

"Excuse me but please stay quite now," said a teacher.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the restroom," said Pence. He got up and run out of the auditorium.

"What was that," asked Hayner. But both Olette and I just didn't know. When then heard the teacher for earlier on the stage.

"Now that all of you know what the events are. Like the video says that only 25% of each grade will go on the camping trip. So a week before the camping trip you need to sign up. So it first come first serve type thing," said the teacher. As soon as he was done the bell of the tower rang. Meaning that school day is over. Everyone started getting up and out of the building. When we got of the building we totally lose Pence and we couldn't fine him.

"Where could he have gone to," I asked.

"I'm sure that he went home by now lets get going," said Hayner. We decided that we should leave and go on home. Since I live in the opposite direction, I walk home alone. The walk home was really quite and as soon as I got out of the park. I looked behind me and saw the bell tower. I then looked at my wrist and notice that it was started to burse. The burse that Riku left me, when he grabbed my wrist. He was really strong and I'm so weak. Those blue-green eyes starring with such hate. The one I have a crush on hates me. I wish I can forget him. I then walk the rest the way home. As I got home I notice that I was alone. I guess Roxas and Ventus are not home yet. I went to my room and change it out of my uniform. I change into a plane red shirt and blue shorts. I then walked into the kitchen and started cooking Naminé favorite dish. In this household we all take turns cooking. Except Leon, the order of who cooks is this. The twins, Naminé, and then me. Last night Naminé cooked a really tasty pasta. Now I have to cook.

"Let's see my sister favorite dish is vegetables and fruits pizza," I said while looking in the fridge. "We have all the ingredients but pineapple and I don't have time to go bye any. What am I going to do?" I then remember that Rox and Ven are not here yet. Should I call them to buy the pineapple? I know that they both have so I should call them. But I haven't really talked to them in a really long time. Will they do it? "I have to call them." I picked up the phone and called Roxas number. It started ring and then he answered.

**_"Hello," _**side Roxas. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Umm… Roxas it's me, Sora," I said.

**_"…oh… hi, what's up,"_** Roxas said.

"Can I ask you and Ventus to buy a pineapple for Naminé favorite pizza," I asked. I wait for his answer for a bit of a minute.

**_"Sure I think we can buy it. Is that it,"_** asked Roxas.

"No that's all I need for the pizza and since it's the pineapple is the last thing I need. You don't have to be here right away," I said.

**_"Okay then… Since that it I guess bye then,"_** said Roxas.

"Bye," I replied and we both hanged up. That was really the long conversation I had with my brother in a whole month. Thinking that was true it made me shade a single tear. "Why can we be like before?"

Roxas P.O.V

Finally that school is over; I really hate school to tell you the truth. The long boring classes and spending hours on homework is real pain. I really hate it. So the moment that the bell tower ranged I ran out of school like I do every day. As I wait for my friends at the side gate of the school I ran into someone. "Hey Roxie," said a really annoying red head.

"Don't call that Axel," I said. Yeah I'm friends with Axel even though my friend Riku hates this guy's gut. But I do like Axel as a friend, some of the times.

"Chill out. I was just teasing you a little. So what's up," asked Axel.

"Nothing just glad that school is finally over and you," I said.

"Oh thinking up ways to make fun of your silver head queen," replied Axel with a smirk. "Oh lookie there I have one."

"Really now you two have been fight like rivals since freshmen year. Don't tell me your still hang up on Kairi now," I said. The truth behind the whole Riku and Axel rivals thing is back at freshmen year. Axel the red head had a crush on Kairi but she had eyes only on Riku. As well as I heard that Riku had an interest in her too. Since they were both interest in each other, Axel had no chance with Kairi. I felt bad for him but I felt happy for Riku too.

"No. I'm over that self claim bad girl. I notice how much of a bitch she is," said Axel.

"She's not that bad and anyway. Really you're over her. I didn't think was going too happed until you found someone else," I replied. He then looked at me with a shock expression.

"Uhh, yeah… I got to go. Bye Roxie," said Avel while running off.

"Hey wait," I yelled at him. Sometime he is really weird.

"ROXAS," I heard someone yelled at me. I turned and saw that it was my twin Ventus. He was with the rest of my friends. "Do you have to run out every time school?"

"Yeah because school sucks! I think it's boring and you know that," I said.

"I thought that twins were supposed to be alike," said Riku. Both me and my brother trued to each other and looked at Riku. "Roxas you're stubborn and somewhat quite. On the other hand Ventus you're outgoing and really talkative. You guys really different,"

"Hey Roxas should we be offended or grateful," asked Ventus. I really didn't know the answer. "Well since I don't know what to say I will not say anything. Come on let's go!" Maybe Riku was right about Ventus. We all decide that we will go to a close by dinner. When we get out of school we don't head home right away. We spend time on the street a lot. We go anywhere we want to go. We walked in the restaurant and all sit down.

"Hey Riku sweetie, want share an ice cream," asked Kairi to Riku. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kairi do you always have to share everything with Riku," asked a very annoyed Larxene. Kairi looked at her a flipped her off. Larxene did the same thing. Larxene was alike Kairi, they were both mean girls. Once you're on they're bad side, you might as well jump off a bridge. They will never forgive and forget. Thinking about that, Sora popped into my head. Sora will always have Kairi to worry about. Not just her but the rest of my friends as well. I wish I can help him but I can't. I looked up saw everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Then my cell started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. It read 'Home.' I got up and to take the call.

"Hello," I said. I heard someone on the other line take a deep breath.

**_"Umm… Roxas it's me, Sora,"_** said my little brother. I was totally shock to fine out that Sora was actually calling me.

"…oh… hi, what's up," I said.

**_"Can I ask you and Ventus to buy a pineapple for Naminé favorite pizza," _**Sora asked. Was he really asking me for a favor? I didn't thought he will ever talk to both me and Ventus again.

"Sure I think we can buy it. Is that it," asked Roxas.

**_"No that's all I need for the pizza and since it's the pineapple is the last thing I need. You don't have to be here right away,"_** Sora said.

"Okay then… Since that it I guess bye then," I said.

**_"Bye,"_**said Sora. We both hanged up at the same time. Sora said he didn't need it right away. But I want to buy it right away. I should go get Ventus and leave.

"Hey is something wrong, Roxas," asked Riku. I shook my head to say no.

"Ventus let's go. We need to buy something with for dinner," I said.

"Uh? Really well I guess we should go," said Ventus. "Bye guys we have to go."

"Hey guys you're leaving already? We didn't tell you what we did to the twerp at launch," said Seifer. I looked at him right away knowing that he was talking about my little brother. "Riku notice the twerp sitting at the picnic tables. So he kicked a soccer ball at him and it hit him. Right on the head. It hit him so hard that he lost consciousness right away. It was funny as shit!" Everyone started to laugh. But all I can think about was Sora was out conscious by the hands of Riku. I looked over to him and notice he wasn't laughing he was looking away.

"He was hit so hard he was sent to the nurse's office ya'know," said Rai.

"Out cold," said Fuu. I didn't pay attention to none of them I was focus on Riku and the only think going threw my mine was _'I want to hit him.' _I took a step at Riku but Ventus grab my arm and shook his head.

"Well guys we have to go. Bye," said Ventus. We then walked out and headed to the store. We walked a little bit in silence. To the point I couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT JERK! I KNOW THAT HE HATES SORA BUT HE NEVER DID ANYTHING THAT WOULD PUT HIM INTO THE NURSE'S OFFICE," I yelled. Ventus put his hand my shoulder.

"I know, they never did that before. I can't believe it either," said Ventus. I really wanted to punch Riku in the face but then I would be their next target. "Let's for get about all that and buy what we need for dinner. By the way who called you?"

"Sora, he called me," I said. Ventus looked shocked that I said it was Sora. "He wants us to buy a pineapple for that pizza that Naminé likes."

"I forgot that he was cooking today and he would even ask us a favor too," said Ventus. I nodded my head. We then arrived to the store and went to buy the pineapple. We left the store and headed home. While heading home he walked pass a big grassy field. I remember this field; it was the one where both Ventus and I played soccer at.

"Hey Ventus remember this place," I asked. My twin then looked over at the field and nodded his head. The last time we were here was with Sora. Both Ven and I were seven and Sora just turned five.

-*Flash Back*-

Both Ventus and I were passing the soccer ball to each other and pretended to be oblivious to the little boy calling out to us. "ROXAS! VENTUS! WAIT FOR ME PLEASE! WAIT FOR ME," yell my little brother Sora. As he was running to catch up to the both of us. Both my twin and I were only teasing him and little. We looked at each other and giggled a bit. "COME ON WAI- OWW!" Both of us heard Sora tripped behind us. We stop right away.

"SORA," yelled both of us with concerned in ours voices while looking back. We notice that Sora was on the ground, lying on his face. We both ran to him.

"Sora are you okay," asked Ventus. Sora looked up and started to cry. I then took Sora in my arms and started to stroke him.

"Now, now, we're sorry. We won't leave you behind again," I said. Sora looked up to us and asked.

"R-r-really?" We both nodded our heads to say yes. Then Sora gave us a big smile with a bit of still lingering tears in is sky blue eyes.

-*End of Flash Back*-

Passing by this field broth back that little memory of when I was acting like a brother. But years pass and now I'm acting like a jerk and a coward. "Ventus you do know that we lost Sora forever, right," I stated to my brother. He then looked at me a unpleasant face and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Because we're cowards," Ventus replied. We then found ourselves at home already. We walked in and saw that Sora was hard at work making the pizza for Naminé. I walked in the kitchen and place that pineapple on the counter. The sudden noise startled Sora a bit and he turned around.

"We got you the Pineapple you wanted," I said. He then looked at the pineapple and then at both Ventus who is outside the kitchen and I. Sora just nodes. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and walked to my with my twin and think how much hurt I let my brother go threw.

Sora P.O.V

Now a little more pineapple and there, Naminé pizza is ready. I should just let it cool for a bit wait for Leon and Naminé to come home. I walked in the living room and sat on the couch resting from the long day. I saw Roxas and Ventus backpacks on the couch too. I can't believe they got me the pineapple soon then I thought that they will. Thinking about the surprise my brother did I almost didn't notice the front door opening. Both my older siblings came in at the same time. "What's that smell? Is it pizza," asked Leon. I nodded my head.

"So you really did make my favorite dish huh Sora. Thank you little brother," stated Naminé. She then came over at me and place a kiss on my forehead. I blush a little and she laughed a bit too. They both went to there rooms and I went to the table to set up for dinner. I place the pizza in the middle and place the five plates as well. Then all my siblings came in the kitchen and sat down on the table. "Thanks again Sora for the pizza."

"You're welcome, I haven't made in a while," I said. We all then started to eat the pizza I made. They all look like they're enjoying it, especially Naminé.

**Six hours later:**

After dinner I went to my room and rested for a bit. I then finish all my homework and after that I took a shower. So now I'm now my bed drying my head. I then looked at my wrist and now I can defiantly see that Riku left me a burse. "Riku," I said. The entire things that happened today. _'They hate me so much that they put me in the nurse's office. Then I bumped into Riku, he grab my wrist and left a burse. Was he the one that hit me at lunch today? Why? Why? Why? Why? I did nothing to him and yet he does all this stuff to me. Will the next thing he's going to do will leave me in the hospital. No he wouldn't, would he? How far will he go to make my life miserable and for how long. Oh no maybe he will do it for the rest of my life. But Riku I have feeling for you but you hate me so much Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!?' _Oh I just realized that I have been thinking too much at am having a panic attack. I'm breathing to hardly and there is only one thing that calms me down. I run out of my room and went out the back door. I was now on the outdoor deck still breathing hardly. I took a deep breath and started my claming down exercises.

I've got my ticket for long way 'round

Two bottles of whisky for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I was stared to breath somewhat normally now. But I'm not done yet.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains

It's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk,

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

The only thing that clams me down is that song. When ever I thing to much and I panic. That is the only thing I need to do to clam down. Each time I sing it, it works. "Had another panic attack kitten," asked a voice. I turned around and saw Naminé at the door way. Out of all my siblings she the only one who knows about my panic attack. "The only thing that clams you down is Mom's favorite song." She right that is mom favorite. I first time I heard it was the night before me fifth birthday.

-*Flash Back*-

I just woke up from a scary nightmare and I was panicking. I was running in my room thinking it will help but no. I run out of my room and went outside. Almost outside I heard someone singing. I went outside and it turn out to be my mom. She was sing, she notice that I was standing right there. "Sweetie what are you doing here. Its pass your bedtime," My mom said.

"Mommy you have a pretty voice. Can you sing again," I asked. No even thinking about what my mother said.

"Sora you need to go to bed," she replied.

"NO! If I go to sleep creepy and bad things are going to happen again," I stated. My mother looked at me for a second and then she smiles a little.

"Oh Sora, you were having a bad dream that's it. Oh come here you can fall asleep in my arms. I'll make sure that you won't have bad dreams in my arms," she said in a gentile voice.

"Really," I asked. My mom nodded with a smile. "Okay then but can you sing that song again. It's really pretty."

"Only if you sing it with me," said my mother while putting me in her arms.

"But I can't sing," I said.

"You never tried it. So you don't know if you can't do it. Come let's do it together," she said. We then sang the song in union, my mom sing it slow so I would know what to sing. When we were done we heard clapping. I looked and it turns out to be Naminé.

"That was great! Oh and Sora you sound it like a cute cat sing to the moon. Now when I ever hear you sing I'll call you kitten," said my sister. My mom was going to say something but she was interrupted when my dad walked out.

"Aerith both Naminé and Sora are not in their rooms… oh they here with you," said my dad.

"Yes don't worry Cloud. Sora was having a nightmare and I sang a song to calm him down. Then Naminé heard us sing and here she is," stated my mother.

"Dad. Mom and Sora can sing this beautiful song. I really like it," said Naminé.

"Oh really? I guess you sang your favorite song then. That's the only one you actually sing at all," said my dad.

"Yeah and it seem that both our kids here, like it. Don't you Sora," asked my mom at me. I looked at her but with a sleepy face.

"Yes I do mommy. Mommy I'm (yawn) sleepy," I replied. I rubbed the sleep in my eyes.

"The birthday boy is sleepy. Come here, I'll take him to his bed," said my dad. He picked me up and put me in his arms.

"Daddy," I said.

"Shhh. Just sleep now Sora you. Tomorrow you turn five. It's a big day for you," said my dad and I then went to sleep.

-*End of Flash Back*-

"Yeah that's the only thing that calms me down," I said to my sister.

"You know you have a great voice Sora. You have a voice just like mom. That must be one of the things you inherited from her," stated Naminé. I shook my head.

"No you have her voice Naminé. You have a beautiful voice like her, you should be a singer," I said. She then put her index finger to her chin like she was thinking.

"Nope, I don't want to sing. Besides your voice is better, way better then mine. Come on let's get inside. It's late," said Naminé. I was about to walk in until I looked at the seat that my mom sat in that night. I picture her stilling sit there and looking at me .She gave me a warm smile. Then I looked next to her and I pictured my dad too. He also gave me a warm smile.

"Good night mom, good night dad. I miss you," I said to my passed away partners.

* * *

There you have it people. The 2nd chapter done and yeah in Aerith and Cloud are the parents. So any of you who thought I was going to pair Leon with Cloud. I'm sorry, I wanted to change some things around. By the way the song that Sora sang it from the movie Pitch Perfect. I heard that song and I like it. Also since it's Sora calming down exercises, you will see him sing it a couple of more time. Don't worry he won't sing it all the time. So it won't get annoying. You also got to see what Roxas thing about what he did to Sora. Hope you like it and please leave a review. Bye :)


	3. Night of no Sleeping

All right people who read my story. Here is the third chapter of "Music and Love is one Path" and I hope you like it. It is all in Riku's P.O.V. So Dannyrockwell you get what you want. This chapter tells Riku's back-story in this Fanfiction. As well as other things, if you want to know what those things are you just have to read the chapter to find out. Hope you like. :)

* * *

**_Night of no sleeping Chapter 3:_**

_"Your mother is dead the funeral will be in two days"_

_ "Look he's the boy whose mother commended suicide."_

_ "I'm sorry for you're lost."_

_ "Do you know why she killed herself?"_

_ "I can't make it to the funeral. You will have to speak for your mother."_

_ All those people saying things they know nothing about and my father. A man who didn't go to his own wife funeral because of work. I hate the man; I hate the women who die as well. She was supposed to be my mother but she didn't act like it. She always left to place and I would never see her for a long time. The longest time I remember her being gone was almost a whole year. I was eight years old when she passed away. Adding all the time we actually spend together is a year the most. I hate both my parents with a passion. _

_ So when it came down to when I have to say a few words about my mother. While pointing to her all I said was "I hate this Bitch." After those words I just left the funeral home and started walking around town. I really didn't have no where to go I just wanted to get away from all those idiots. Those people only wanted to be in good with my father. They didn't care about my mother. I mean I don't care either but at least I'm honest about it. Walking for hours and I found myself in a dark ally. I was never one to be scare of the dark. My feet are killing me so I deiced to rest for a bit. As I was sitting down and rest I heard foot steps coming closer to me. I looked up to see who it is. No doubt it's one of the people from the funeral. As the person got closer, all I saw was a silhouette. I wasn't surprise since it was dark. When the silhouette got closer I notice that it was a kid. I couldn't see the child's face. But I could see one thing, the child's eyes. "What do you want?" I asked in a mad tone._

_ "Eekkk," scream the silhouette child. "I lo-lost my da-daddy and mo-mommy! I can't find them," said the boy or girl. I can't tell what sex it is. "Can't you help find them please!? I'm really scared what if something bad happens to them?"_

_ "You're stupid aren't you? You need to worry about yourself. Not your parents, bedsides parents are idiots," I said._

_ "You can't say that word! Your daddy will scold you if he hears you say that," said the kid. I then looked back at him/her. _

_ "Ha! He's the one that teaches me words like that. So the man doesn't care at all," I said _

_ "But my daddy will never teach me that kind of-," the silhouette cut itself. Then point at me with a small finger. "I know you must have lost your daddy and mommy. Because of that you're mad at them right?"_

_ "NO DUMB-ASS! I ALWAYS HATED MY PARENTS. DON'T YOU GET THAT," I yelled in a really loud tone. The silhouette step back a few steps. Then stop a bit before the silhouette stretch its hand towards me. _

_ "Come out let's go find our parents together," said the silhouette. I was taking back of the offer that this child was giving me. "Come on let's go."_

_ "Are you telling what to do? How old are anyway," I asked. I think it's really stupid that an obviously younger then I kid is ordering me around. _

_ "I'm… 10," said the kid._

_ "You're lying because," I said while getting up. "See I'm bigger and taller then you. So you can't be older then me."_

_ "That does matter. My daddy's friend is younger then my daddy and he's bigger too," shouted the lying kid._

_ "Ha if you were 10 you would have grown out of calling them 'daddy and mommy.' That just proves it too. You are just lying," I replied._

_ "I'm not lying! I'm ten," said the kid._

_ "I don't believe you," I repealed. This kid is the definition of annoying. Why must I deal with these types of people all the time? First it was that bitch and bastard. Then it was all those idiots at the funeral and now these. _

_ "Yes I am! Now let's go find your parents," said the silhouette while grabbing my hand. This kid that I don't know just touches me. _

_ "LET GO," I screamed. The silhouette looked back but at that moment I threw a punch at the kid. I threw a hard punch, so hard that the kid fell to the ground._

"EAH," was the sound that I made, awaking from my vivid dream or memory. "That dream again," I asked to myself. I sat up on my bed and took a glance at my clock. "2:23 A.M. I woke up earlier then the other times. Why do have that stupid dream every night?" I have been having that exacted dream every night in the last month. Why? I just can't stop having that dream. The dream of the day of that bitch's funeral and the shitty brat. It haunts my nights every single time, and I can stop it.

I looked out of my balcony and decided to go on it. Stepping out on the balcony with only pajama bottoms, as well being barefoot. But it wasn't cold outside, infect there was a bit of a nice breeze. That's the thing about living in a place that is mostly made of islands. It hardly gets really cool here. It starts getting cold in late October. But even then you don't need to ware thick jackets, only in December.

Looking out at the entire island at night is really great view. Since my house is on the very edge of the town. I can see the whole town. I can see the lights of the buildings and the far away house of other families. I have been staring at the town for bit so I turn around to see what time it is on my clock. "It's just been 10 min's and I'm still fully awake. What can I do to go back to sleep," I said to myself. I look back outside to see if there is nothing that will catch my interest. I saw the drive way and then an idea hit me. "Maybe driving my car well tier me out?" I put on some sandals went out of my room. My house is actually a six floor mansion. My room is located at the fifth floor.

When getting to the bottom floor I grab my keys from where I left them. Went to the garage and saw my four cars. A gray Mazda MX-5 Miata, a red Scion FR-S, a white Cadillac CTS-V Sedan, and lastly a black Mercedes-Benz S350 Bluetec 4Matic. If you haven't realized yet, I'm rich. My dad gives me 700,000 munny each week. That has been my allowance since I was ten. I'm not stupid I have my munny put in a bank account. So most of my own munny is save up when I turn eighteen and leave.

I decide to take my Scion for my late night drive. I got in, turn the engine of my car, and open the garage door. I drove to the front gate, where the night grader was post. "Young sir, what are you doing? It's very late," he said. I glared at him. "I se-see I-I'll let go." He opens the gate and I step on the pelt. I wanted to go as fast as I can. Not soon after I left the mansion I was already down town. There were not that many people walking down the streets. Then again it past three in the morning, so I really thought that many people will be out walking. I past many different building and malls and other things you find in town. I just hope this ride make me tiered enough that I can sleep.

But it didn't work, I went in circles for almost an hour and I'm not a bit sleepy. "What do I have to do to get a good night sleep? I swear that each night it's getting harder to fall asleep. All thanks to that fucking dream," I said in an annoyed tone. As I got to the mansion I see the gate grade sitting the same place I left. He looks up to me and without a word he lets me in. I don't say a word to him and just enter my home. When in the garage I notice that one of my fathers cars aren't here. "Don't tell that man is still at work. I swear that man is going to die in his office. I doubt he's with a woman, as far as I see he only cares about himself," I said to myself while walking into the main house. I looked over the big clock we have over the fire place in the living room. It reads its 4:00 A.M. What am I going to do to fall asleep again? I went the main living room and turn on the wide screen plasma TV. The first channel I turn it on into was showing Kairi's song.

"This song is really annoying. Why must it get played all the time anyway," I asked. I find the song annoying, even from the beginning. I wanted to tell Kairi but that will get even more annoying. Since I'm dating her, I see her everyday. So she will act like all hurt and shit like that. Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to go out with her. I still remember the whole ordeal when we started to dating.

-*Flash Back*-

The first week of freshmen year and I already have a fan-club that worships the ground that I step on. Everywhere I go there's girls wanting me to give them the time of day. I really don't want to; none of them are my type. To tell you the truth I don't even know what my type is exactly. All I know is that they are not it. It just gets annoying up to this point. Then to add salt to injury, all the guys in the school are all jealous of me. But I didn't care, they can all act jealous if they want. I really never been the type to be worry of what people think of me.

Of the entire time I was in school I have only made two friends. Well the only ones I concerted friends are Roxas and Ventus. There the only once I can really talk to. Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Demyx I don't concert friends at all. They just wanted to hang out with me. When ever anyone of them makes a joke and I laugh. They think am laughing at the joke but the truth is I'm laughing at them. Their jokes are idiotic, so I just laugh at them. They don't even realize it, such idiots. You might think that I'm being an asshole but these guys are even worse. They pick on everyone they can. I sometimes join in but only to in extent. I usually just sit back and watch with the twins.

One day when I was walking to class, a girl with auburn color hair and blue eyes came up to me. For once in a whole month I thought, 'Wow this girl is pretty cute.'

"Hi, my name is Kairi Suki. Your name is Riku Star right," she asked me. I nodded my head to yes. "Oh good you see, I was wondering that you might want to go out after school and grab a bite," she said in shy tone. But for some reason I can tell that was fake. But I didn't care, I looked her over and I notice that she is has a cute face and a hot body. I looked behind her and notice a lot of guys looking at us. Some of them having a mad and jealous look.

"Sure, I have no plans so yeah we can go grab a bite. Meet me at the east gate after school alright," I reply.

"Yes the east gate, I can't wait," she said with a wink. As she passes the guys in the hallway they all look at her. Then they look at me but I didn't look at them I just went to my class. Until lunch something else happen. I was eating outside (like I always do) with the twins and Seifer and the rest. Those guys were talking among them self, while I was in my whole little world. As I finish my launch I notice bright red hair coming my way really fast. It was Axel Emblem, I know about him since middle school. He was given the nick name of pyro since he always talks about fire. When he got he looked at me like he trying to set me up in fire.

"You can't go out with her," said Axel period, point, blank.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"I'm talking about Kairi! I you can pick up any girl but her you got that you asshole," said Axel. Up to this point I'm getting piss. I never like or hated Axel but now I decide that I hate him. I got up and got up in his face.

"I don't listen to no one, so don't you tell what to do," I said in a mad tone.

"You don't scare me Star. I'm not like the rest of whips in this school. So go on a date with another girl. NOT KAIRI," shouted the red head walking away. 'Who is he talking about, who's Kairi' I thought. Then I recalled. Kairi is the name of that girl that asked me out. 'I see now, pyro has a crush on that chick. Hmmm… well that's bad luck for you then. She asked me out in the first place,' I thought.

"Hey Riku what was that about, I never saw Axel like that before," said Roxas. Him saying that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"He's pissed at a girl that he has a crush on asked me out and I said yes," I replied.

"Wow, you said yes to a girl that asked you out," said Demyx in a shocked tone. I then turned to him and gave him a glare.

"That's a shocked I thought that you didn't like no one ya'know," said Rai.

"No one," said Fuu.

"What made you say yes to this girl," asked Ventus.

"I don't know, this Kairi chick just asked me out and I said yes," I said.

"Wait Kairi, Axel told me that he had a eye on her for some time now," said Roxas. I knew that Roxas and Axel were close in middle school. So they talk a lot still. "He said she pretty cute."

"Yeah she is pretty cute. I don't know why I just said yes to her," I said in I-don't-give-a-shit tone.

"I notice that in middle school you dated other girls too but not for long. But the girls were was different from each other. I just can't figure out your type," said Ventus. I looked at him and he gave me a stupid look. Then I took what he said and thought about. 'He's right all girls that I dated were different,' I thought

"Well who cares I'm interested in her and that pyro freak can suck it," I said walking away. After school I meet Kairi at the gate, she was talking to another girl with blonde hair. I walked up to them. "Hey ready to go."

"Oh Riku, hi. Yes I'm ready! Larxene beat it," said Kairi. The girl with her looked at her in a mad look and walked away. We left the school grounds and went to a close by café. I wasn't feeling that hungry so I just order water. While Kairi order a piece of cake. We talk for away, well she did all the talk. I just stayed quite and some what listen. I wasn't really paying attention to her. She would just say the most annoying things ever. I started to think all girls are like this one. Actually no, this one is the worse one. But for some odd reason, I still find her attractive. I don't know why. After the café we went walking around town and she's still talking. This girl will not shut up. After walking a bit more we ran into the pyro.

"Kairi what are you doing here with him," said Axel with a happy and mad tone.

"I'm on a date Axel, Now leave me alone. I'm don't even like you," said Kairi in a bitchy way. When she said that, I gave Axel a smirk and we left him there. We walked a bit longer and then Kairi stop right in front a hotel call 'Crystal World.' This place is known for being a secret love hotel among high schoolers. I myself have been here once so I know all about it. Since Kairi stop right in front of it that mean she knows too. "I hear this place has a nice open pool want to go," she asks in a fake innocent tone and looked at me. I don't care to tell you the truth, so we went in.

"So tell me have you booked a room here all ready," I said.

"How do you… I see you have been here before. Well yeah, come on then let's go up stairs now," she said in a seductive way. The moment that we got to the room she started right away. The way she did this just proves she has done this before. As she was trying to turn me on, I thought to myself, 'Why not? She has a nice body.' Then I took the lead for the rest of the time we spend there.

Once we were done I looked at the clock from the bed and it read 8 p.m. We been here for hours now, I looked over at Kairi and she was looking at me with a strange look. "What," I said.

"So what does this make us? Because I don't care that if we hooked up for fun or that were an item," she said. I really could care less if I date her or not. So this decision will be her's.

"It's your call," I said in a not caring voice.

"REALLY!? Well I guess we are dating then. Hehe," she said. I looked at the ceiling and close my eyes to sleep.

-*End of Flash Back*-

Flipping threw the channels and there is still nothing else to watch. As I quit trying to find some thing to watch I heard a door open and closing. I turn off the television and went to check on what it was. I went to the front door and saw that it was my father walking in. He put is suitcase down and undid his tie and then he notice me standing right in front of him. "What are you doing up this hour? Don't you have school in the morning," he asked.

"Couldn't sleep, what about you? Its really late for you to just be getting back from work at this hour," I said.

"I have a lot of things to do at work and it's not your business to know anyway," he said. He said in an annoyed tone. It seems what ever I say to that man and he gets mad. I never care since I don't see the mad as a father. I sometimes thing I was adopted but I looked to much similar to the man. As well why have a kid if you act like this. I either way I stop caring about him long ago. So what ever he says goes in one ear and out the other. As I was walking up the stairs I was stop by my so called father. "The gate grader said you went driving at this late. What if the police stop you? I don't want my name being ruined because of you." That is another thing about my father. He makes sure that I don't do anything that will ruin the Star name. He believes that mother killing her self was so damage that it well takes a whole lot of years to fix it. "Your mother was a disgrace and I don't need you to be one too. I will not have it. Do you understand!?"

"Yes," I said in an I-don't-care tone. Then I walked up stairs to my room to see if I can fall asleep. As walking to my room I looked at the clock and it reads 4:50 a.m. I can't believe that I have to start getting ready for school in one hour. I haven't even slept for hours. Soon school will start and I have to deal with that. All the teachers, work, annoying fan club and… him.

"Sora… what are you doing. Just sleeping I bet. While I'm awake your sound asleep huh? Another reason to hate you," I said to myself. Sora is the only kid that I actually bully ever; I never picked on anyone else until him. When it comes to bully Seifer and the rest of them do all that. But since Sora got into Destiny, I just can't stand him at all. To tell you the truth I think he is just helpless kid. But I just want to pick on the kid to no end.

"But I think I might have crossed the line when I hit in the head with the ball at launch yesterday. I didn't aim at him just the table," I said. My plan was to scare the shit out of him by shooting the ball at the table. But I miss and hit him. The moment that Sora was hit and lost consciousness, I felt for the first time in my life guilt. I really didn't know what to think about what I did. I just froze when his friends picked him up and left to the nurse's office. "I never done anything like that to no one before," I said. I looked out my window and I notice that sun was stared to rise. I can see the horizon turn purple.

Realizing that I just won't be able to sleep now. I got out of bed and walked out on my balcony again to watch the sunrise. Stepping outside I feel the morning breezes already. It actually feels really good on my expose upper body. But I really can't enjoy it and all because of this guilt I feel towards Sora. I hate this feeling. "Why do I care about hurting that kid? I have done other things to him and I never felt like this," I said in a loud tone. I had this feel since launch yesterday and it still wouldn't go away.

When I was in school I even ditch my class after launch and just walk around in circles. Every time I realized where I was it was in front the nurse's offices. I don't know why I'm doing this but I had an idea why.

"I must have wanted to see if Sora was okay," I said. I looked at the time on my phone and notice that class well end soon so I decide to go. But then I saw Sora coming towards me. 'He hasn't even notice me' I thought. When we bump into each other (I on purposes and Sora did it accidentally), he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I looked at him and I felt anger and guilt at the same time. Both those emotion in me, I soon lost control of my actions. When Sora tried to run away I took hold of his wrist a bit too tightly. He was cry for me to let him go but I just couldn't. I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't. "I wanted to apologies to him for hit in the head," But why did I wanted to do it. I hate the brat. Why did I wanted to do that? It makes no sense to me.

Then he looked at me with his eyes full with fear and my grip on him got even tighter. He cries once again for me to let him go. I wasn't going to until the bell started to ring and everyone was coming out of their classes. I took control of my hand again and let go. Sora ran right away form me. What I was thinking back then, I would never know. Right then, the sound of car turning on snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw my father's car heading towards the front gate.

"Are you kidding me? That man just got home not even two hours ago and he all ready he's going to work. Why is that man a real work-fuck-holic," I said about my father. Why can he just take a day off seriously that won't kill. But then again what do I care, he is never in my business so I shouldn't be in his. The car was at the main gate and it opened. Right away the man droved away the moment that gate was fully open. "I will never get why that man is obsesses with his work."

Soon my fathers' vehicle was out of sight and my thoughts went back to the twerp. Why must I think about that little kid? He is not even worth it all this thinking. But yet he is stuck in my mind. 'Everything that kid does annoy me. When he was talking to his fat friend at gym he was smiling and that pissed me off so much. Him laughing is also really annoying,' I said in my mind. Right then I heard my cell phone ringing. I went inside and located my phone on the night stain. I picked it up and answered the phone. **_"Riku sweet are you awake now,"_** said my girlfriend Kairi. Every morning at 5:30 she calls me as a wake up call. I took a deep breath to answered her

"Yeah, I'm awake. Did you have a good night sleep Kairi," I asked. I always have to ask her something sweet to her every morning. Yesterday I asked if she got prettier or cutesier. If I don't do this she will be in a mad mood and she will get more annoying then she in a good mood.

**_"Yes baby. I had beautiful night of sleeping in my bed,"_** she said.

"That's good," I said in a I-don't-care voice I always do. Surprising no one has ever realized I do that.

"**_Riku baby, guess what I dreamed of last night,"_** she told me to do.

"I don't know. What did you dream of," I asked.

**_"I dreamed of the two of us walking the streets of Radiant Garden, holding hands. See all the sights, enjoying time together and we make love all night long,"_** she said. I swear this girl is super horny. I thought girls were supposed to be less horny then guys.

"I see," I said.

**_"_****_Hey what are you going to do to the twerp today? Because I think he got away too easy yesterday_****_,"_** asked Kairi. When I told her that I hate Sora she hated him right away. She didn't even know who he was at first. But she didn't care at all.

"I don't know," I said.

**_"You hitting him with that ball was really funny and all. But I think when we get to school we should do something better,"_** she said.

"Okay bye," I said while hanging up. I didn't even wait for replied. Serious this Kairi is a bad girl. Just like her music video says she is. "I was the first one that hated Sora and then they all jump in. I really don't get why those idiots act like that. Do they really just follow any one? The day that I saw Sora I hated him from the start. It was on the first day of school of this year. In fact it stated before the first class even started.

-*Flash Back*-

"I don't give a shit on what you have to say Torch head," I said in an annoyed tone to Axel. The first day of the new school year and he has already started.

"Yeah Axel, I know that you like me and all. But really now you are acting pretty sad right about now," said Kairi.

"Listen baby. You can do a lot better then this jackass," mocked Axel. Now he really pissed me off.

"Oh I'm a jackass now am I? Then what does that make you? Shitty mother-fucker," I said in a mad tone. If there was anything that I learn form my father is how to insult others.

"Ha! I don't care what you say about me dump ass. I just want Kairi to know that you aren't the great guy everyone things you are. The truth is that you are just a punk," said Axel. I'm really am getting tired of Axel running his mouth all the time. "He is just a punk like I said Kairi. Come on are you really tell me you want him,"

"Yes Axel-pyro! Now will you leave me the fuck alone!? You are so creepy following me around, you stocker," yelled Kairi.

"Kairi sweetie I'm just trying to convince you that he is just-," Axel was cut off right there. The reason why is because I punched him square in the face. He felled right on the ground. He rubbed his soon to be burise face with his hand. A hand that turn into a fist. Axel got up and threw a punch at me. But I moved away, so he missed me completely. Soon we just started throwing punishes to each other. He kept missing and I couldn't hit him anymore either. "You really try to act like the tuff guy? Right in front Kairi."

"All this time you had been saying that I was punk. But what about you huh," I said. I didn't care if Axel was fighting for Kairi. I wasn't, I'm fighting him because of all the insults he was giving me.

"What am I, well I'm the right man for her. Not you," Axel while throwing another punch at me. It still missed.

"When will it set in that fire head of yours," shouted Kairi. Axel looked at her. "I will never look at you the way I look at Riku you know why? Because I hate you Alex. To me you are just a creepy freak that needs a life." Kairi said all that in a bitchy way. Axel looked crush and he wasn't paying any attention at me. This was good for me because I finally got another hit on him. I threw a punch so hard that his ass hit the floor. He was again rubbing his face again.

"That will teach you. If you still want to fight, just know that I will always win," I said. Today was the first day of school and I all ready got in a fight. If you can call it that? When I turn around I notice a crowd of studies all around. I felled to notices them before.

"Wow Riku you really teach Axel a lesson! My hero," said Kairi in a happy tone. The school bell started to ring and everyone started to leave to their own classes. "I have to go sweetie, bye." Kairi place a kiss on lips and ran to class. I still had to grab my books from my locker. I opened it and grab them. I looked over to my right and notice that Axel was still sitting there. He looked completely broken. He then put himself back together. He then places his hand on his upper chest.

"Where is it!? Oh no… I couldn't have lost it? It has to be here somewhere," said Axel in a freak out tone. Then a short boy, who can't be any taller then 5'4 foot, with chocolate brown hair which was really spiky. His hair seems to go in every direction. He came stepping right in front of Axel.

"Um… excuses me. But are you looking for this," he asked. His voice sound like one of a boy who hasn't started going threw puberty yet. He was holding a necklace with a spiky wheel on it. Axel looked up and saw the necklace.

"Yeah that's what I was looking for," said Axel in a happy tone. He grabs it and put it on. "Thank you so much-," Axel stops himself and got up. I took a step to the side and got a better look at the kid. His face was that of little kid, sun kiss skin. But the one thing I notice first was the boys sky blue eyes.

"My name is Sora," said the boy called Sora. He said his name a shy tone. "I like the chakram on your necklace. It's really cool."

"Y-yo-you kn-know wh-what a chakram i-i-is," asked Axel in studded voice. I never heard him talked like that. The looked that this Sora kid giving to Axel was sweet and innocent.

"Yeah, I do allot of reading and I learn a few things. I should be getting off to class now. Bye," said Sora.

"B-b-bye," said Axel in a studded voice. The whole thing I just saw was really pissed me off. That kid just helped Axel, while he was down. I hate Axel and who ever helps him, I hate them too.

-*End of Flash Back*-

The first day and he annoyed me by helping the pyro loser. He just had to walk away like the rest of the nobodies that school chock full of. But no he had to be a good boy and help Axel. 'Really Sora you asked for it, you did this to yourself' I said in my head. I went out on the balcony again and saw the sun rise. "It is the started of a new day. I just spend it on thinking how to fall asleep and Sora. Looking at the kid get me mad, But now I get mad and feel guilt. Why," I asked to no one. I just looked at the sun shine on the islands.

* * *

There you have my readers the third chapter. Riku's back-story, his family life, how he started dating Kairi, and why he hates Sora. I just wanted to say that I reread my chapters and when I see an error. I go back and fix it. So if any of you reread the chapters you might see a bit of a difference. Well that's all that I wanted to say, until next time. Bye :)


	4. Hanging out with Friends

Here is the fourth chapter! Somethings happens in this chapter that is really mist-up and in the end is a total twist. I hope none of you see it coming. Enjoy the fourth chapter.

* * *

**_Hanging out with Friends Chapter 4:_**

"So I was thinking that tonight, we go out and have some fun out on the town," said Olette with excitement in her voice. I was thinking if I should go, I would need to ask Leon to let me go? Since it's a school night, he's pretty strict on matters of school. Leon would probably not let me go. "Come on guys! We haven't hanged out after school, not once."

"But we hang out like all the time. We are doing it right now. Aren't we Olette," asked Hayner.

"This doesn't count. I mean go watching movies, go to the pool, go to a shop and eat. Things like that, not just in school," replied Olette. She is right, even though that we see each other very single school day. We never see each other after school and on the weekends. So she has a point.

"I-I-I thin-think we should g-g-go" studded Pence.

"See you two," said Olette while walking to Pence. She put her arms around one of his. "Pence thinks that we should do it." Both Hayner and I looked at each other. Then looked at both the happy Olette and red Pence.

"Fine I will go," said Hayner. They all looked at me to know my answer.

"Well Sora, what do you say," asked Olette

"Umm… Well I don't know if I can go. I would have to ask my brother if it's okay to go out with you guys," I said.

"Hmm… Then let us know what he says. We will meet us at the park, the one next to the school," stated Olette.

"Hey wait, why do you need to asked your brother. Don't you need to ask your parents," asked Pence. I looked down while Hayner and Olette looked to him. I looked up a bit and saw that Olette was whispering something to Pence. "OH! I'm sorry Sora, I didn't know!"

"It's okay Pence. I never told you about that. I told Hayner and Olette the day you weren't here. So you couldn't know. It's really okay Pence," I said.

"I guess you're right. But still I'm sorry," replied Pence. I give Pence a smile. A sad one, but a smile. Right then the bell rang and that means launch is over. Today hasn't been bad at all; I haven't seen anyone of the bullies. Even Riku, I happy but also melancholy of not seeing him. 'I guess they're all ditching school,' I thought. As I turn the corner I saw Axel about to turn too.

"Hello Ax-Axel," I said in a low tone. It seems that he heard me, because he looked at me.

"…Hi…," he said and then walked away. It seems that he doesn't remember my name. I can't really blame him. We don't talk at all. So follow that logic, it's only nature for him to forget my name. Which it seems sad, because I thought me and him could be good friends.

'I wonder if there is away to be friends,' I thought.

Riku POV

I told everyone at I wasn't feeling going to school, so we ditch. All except the twin's since they can't afford to ditch school. "Like for real, what's with the twins not coming with us," ask Larxene.

"They said something about 'home.' I didn't really pay attention to them," said Kairi.

"Screw the twins! If they want to stay at school then let them. It's they're lost," said Seifer. Since it's a school day we can't go to places were we really wanted to go. So we have been at the beach. The whole day. "The only thing I wish is we can go somewhere else."

"Somewhere fun ya'know," said Rai. They started to talk among themselves. I wasn't really feeling like talking to them. I just wanted to have a peaceful time away from school. Not an annoying one. I close my eyes to see if I can fall asleep.

"Hey Riku sweetie, I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere we can have a great time. This place is so boring, I want to go somewhere else," whine Kairi. I open my eyes and looked at her with the corner of my eye. While she was trying to give me a puppy dog eyes. "Come on lets go somewhere else!"

"Somewhere were we can hear music! I wanted to rock," yelled Demyx while doing the rock symbol with his hands. Demyx is really the most childish one of all of us here. Sometimes I wonder how they didn't bullied the hell outta this guy.

"You're a shitty musician," said Larxene. Demyx turn to her and flip her off. When she saw that, she act hurt. But then she did the same thing to him. Took my phone out to see what time it is.

"It looks like class will end in an hour," I said to everyone.

"Great that means that means when can go now," said Seifer. "If anyone asked anything we just tell them our last class was canceled."

"Good idea. Now where should we go," asked Larxene. "I was thinking on seeing a movie."

"HEY! Aren't we going to a place to rock," whine Demyx.

"No you said that," said Seifer.

"No wants to hear you ya'know," comment Rai.

"Vile," comment Fuu. Demyx looked at all of them and then looked at Kairi.

"What about you Kairi? Since you're a music artist, you will love to go were when can play music," said Demyx.

"No," replied Kairi.

"Why," whine Demyx.

"I just don't what to," said Kairi.

"Well I say let go see a movie like Larxene said," said Seifer. No one had any problem going to the movies. Well except Demyx, they all had a point too. Demyx is a lousy singer and musician.

But hey a movie theater is a dark place maybe I can fall asleep there. Since I didn't sleep that much last night. That is just all I want right now.

Sora POV

School ending just twenty minutes ago and now I'm just got home. Walking inside my house I saw a note on the coffee table. I picked it up and right away I knew it was from Naminé (by the hand writing).

_"Dear boys, Leon told me that he will be late and so will I. So don't wait up. Don't misbehave (Roxas and Ventus). We both will be at home by nine p.m. Sincerely, your big sister Naminé,"_ I read. _"P.S. Leon says it's okay to go out as long as you do your homework and be back before we do get home."_

Since Leon says it's okay to go out I guess I should tell my friends I can go. As long as I don't come home later then them. I went to the phone and called Olette. The phone rang a few times and then someone answered.

"Hello," said Olette.

"Hi Olette, its Sora. Hey it seems that I can go with out with guys tonight," I said

"GREAT! Remember where we're meeting right," she responded.

"Uh… somewhere at the park right," I asked.

"Yeah," said Olette. "The gazebo in the center of the park is where we are going to meet," Olette replied.

"Okay, I'll be there. I just need to change and I will go," I said.

"Okay bye," said Olette.

"Bye," I hung up the phone and went to my room to change out of my uniform. I decide on dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt with a single red-pink color star on the back. After I finish changing I went outside. I looked around and I don't see my brothers anywhere. "I guess they won't be coming home until they think is dinner time."

I went to the park and right away I saw Olette sitting right on the steppes of the gazebo. "Hey Olette," I said.

"Oh Sora! I'm glad that go can come," Olette said in a happy tone. We decided to sit on the steps of the gazebo to wait for Hayner and Pence. "So where do you feel like going to?"

"Maybe somewhere to eat first and then-," I was cut off when I heard someone laughing.

"Look here, the twerp is here with his girlfriend," said the voice of Seifer. Both of us turn around and saw all of them. Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Demyx, Larxene, Kairi, my brothers and Riku. They are all still wearing they're uniforms.

"It looks like the two losers are on a date, to me," said Larxene. I looked over at Riku and he looks madder then I have ever seen him to be.

"Hmm… and here I thought that he was a homo," said Kairi. Everyone of them laugh at what she said. "But it seems I was wrong."

"Why are all of you here," asked Olette.

"That something you don't need to worry about," said Kairi. "Hey guys! Since we didn't go to school. We haven't given the twerp his daily harassment today."

"You're right," said Seifer while cracking his knuckles.

"This will be fun ya'know," said Rai

"Dissimulate," commented Fuu.

"Sora we should go," said Olette in a whisper. So I can hear her.

"O-okay," I said. We tried to back away but it was in vain. Out of no where, Larxene grab Olette and Fuu shove me to the said. "Olette!"

"You should have protected your girl better," said Demyx. He held me by the arm and put them behind the back.

"Guess what little dick," said Seifer. I looked at him with panic on my face. "Since we always been in school when we see you. I have always held back. But now that we're not in school, I don't have to hold back." He once again cracked his knuckles while saying all that. I looked behind him and saw Riku coming closer.

"Stop Seifer," said Riku in a mad tone.

"W-why," said Seifer in a almost scared tone.

"Because… I want to do it," said Riku. Seifer step aside to let Riku pass. He then grabs me by the collar of my polo shirt. "Tell me freshmen," said Riku in a low voice. "Did we ruin your pathetic date?" I was too scared to say anything to him.

"Hey guys… the movie is about to start," said Ventus

"T-that's right," said Roxas in a almost mad tone. "If we don't go well miss it!"

"Answer me," Riku said. It's like he didn't heard what my brothers said to him and the rest of them. "Tell me right now!" But I couldn't say anything to him. I know I couldn't because of fear. But also because I was captivate by his face features. His face looks like it was sculpted and his pretty sliver hair covering most of his forehead. Lastly what paralyzed me most is his eyes. They are looking straight at mine.

'Why… Why do I have to have feelings for Riku,' I thought. 'He will never return them back. Look he is about to hit me!' I close my eyes so I won't look at him.

"You're not going to answer me," said Riku in a stern voice.

'I can't say anything,' I thought. 'Why does he want to know about what Olette and I were doing?' I open my eyes and looked at him. His face is still has that mad look.

"Fine," Riku said in a scary tone. "Have it your way." Riku then toss me to the ground really hard. I landed on my back over a rock and then I flip over. It was really painful. My back is in a lot of pain. He then steps on me with one of his feet. He kept stomping on me and then kicks me over.

'My side really hurts now' I said in my thoughts. I kept my eyes close because of the pain. I looked up at Riku. He was giving me the same look he gave me one outside the nurse yesterday. 'I can't tell what his eyes are saying,' I thought. Riku kept looking at me for a minute.

"Let's go," Riku said.

"Uh!? Why!? You just bruise him a little," whined Kairi in a loud voice.

"I. Said. Let's. Go," Riku said in a mad tone. All of them stood there for a second while Riku was walking away. Larxene let go of Olette and they all walk away.

"Oh my god! Sora are you okay!? It looks like he hit you really hard! Look your got dirt all over you," yelled Olette. She then helps me sit up and I looked over at Riku and his friends. None of them look back, accepted my brothers. Roxas and Ventus had a we're-sorry-look on their face. I then felt a sharp pain feeling on my left side. A single tear came down my cheek. "Sora come on I'll take you home." I tried to stand up with the help of Olette.

'I can barely stand up. At this rate it will take me a long time to get back home. With just the help of Olette,' I said in my head.

"Sora… I am so sorry! I could help you," said Olette.

"It-its o-okay Olette," I said with pain in my voice. "You we-we-were held ba-back AUGG!" I cried in pain.

"Come on let's get you home," said Olette in a scared and caring voice. We then reach the exit of park.

"Hey Sora! Hey Olette! Here are you going," yelled Hayner. Hayner with Pence came running up to us. "SORA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!?" Hayner looked over at me. "Sora why are you all cover in dirt?"

"It's because those bullies were here," said Olette.

"WHAT," yelled Hayner and Pence at union.

"Riku stomped on over him," continued Olette.

"Sora… we have to take you home," said Pence in a sorry tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Olette let me," said Hayner. He then held me and we continued walking down the street. We soon reach my house and I managed to get the keys out of my pocket. Then we walked in or in my case limped in.

"Just put me on the couch. I'll be okay if I rest for a bit," I said.

"Once again Sora… I am so sorry," said Olette. While Hayner carefully places me on the couch.

"Like I said Olette. It's okay, you couldn't do not thing," I said.

"Did they do something to you Olette," asked Pence in a worry voice.

"No," she replied.

"Come on guys, we should let Sora heal," said Hayner in a low voice. Both Pence and Olette nodded their heads.

"Bye guys, hopefully I can go out with you guys tomorrow," I said. The all looked over at me and nodded theirs head. While they had a we're-sorry-what-happen-to-you look. Then they left. I kept starting at the door they went threw. After they have been gone for 5 minutes I looked up at the ceiling and started to cry. "Why Riku… Why do you hate me," I cried out loud.

Olette POV

"I feel really guilt I couldn't do noting for him," I said.

"HEY HAVE TO GET BACK AT THEM," yelled Hayner. Both Pence and I looked over at Hayner. "THOSE BASTDERS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BULLIE SORA SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!"

"But what can we do to them," said Pence. "Last time I check we are just three freshmen and most of them are big dudes."

"Well we have to do something to teach them a lesson! Think about Sora here. He is the nicest guy in school. There is no one at that school who can compete with his level of nicest. Don't you guys think it's unfair that he's the one who is only being bullied? They have to be taught a lesson! Come on guys," yelled Hayner. Hayner has a point. I've seen them pick on others but not as much as they do it towards Sora. They will throw things to him and push him around in the halls. I just can't believe that there are people like that in this world. Just remembering what just happen to Sora, makes me cry. Nothing bad should ever happen to nice people like him. "We can't let them get away with this shit! Let's think of something that will teach them a lesson. Lessons that will make them stop bullied Sora. No! Anyone ever again."

"Well what well you do then," I asked.

"I don't know," side Hayner. "But we have to do something that will no doubt beat the hell out of them."

"But we can't stoop at there level, but I doubt that we can," I said. "We can't bullied them like that they do to Sora. No affiants Hayner you're strong but you can't do compete with Riku, Seifer or even Rai. Maybe the twins or Demyx, since they all seem pretty slim. Plus I don't want to fight them."

"Yeah also if we do that we will get in trouble too," comment Pence.

"How do they not get in trouble," I asked. "How come the teachers don't see anything?"

"Who cares about the teachers… OH," yelled Hayner.

"What Hayner, what happen," I asked.

"It just hit," said Hayner.

"What," asked Pence.

"An idea," replied Hayner.

Riku POV

After the whole park scene at the park we went to the movies and went to a restaurant closes by the movie theater. We made half way threw the movie when we got there. "What the hell Larxene, that movie sucked," said Kairi.

"It sucked because we were late for it," replied Larxene.

"Who cares about the movie. Watching Riku stomped on that twerp was all the entertainment that I need," said Seifer.

"All those stomps, I lost count how many times he did it ya'know," said Rai

"Twenty," comment Fuu.

"You counted Fuu," asked Demyx. They kept talking to them self about their idiotic topics. I looked over at the twins and notice that they both have a I-feel-really-guilty-look on their faces. I got up from my seat and went over to them, to see why they look so down.

'Now that I think about. Roxas and Ventus have been acting different lately. I wonder why,' I asked in my head. When I got there they both looked up at me and gave me look that was almost like a glare. 'Are they glaring at me? Did I do something to them to make them pissed?'

"Hey… Riku," said Ventus

"Hey, so why aren't you guys talking much," I asked.

"No reason, both my brother and I are pretty tired. Since both of us were in school all day. We just don't feel like talking," replied Ventus to my question. I looked over at Roxas and he still had that glare look in his eyes.

"Roxas are you mad," I asked. "You seem pissed of for some reason."

"Uh… yeah… Some crap a teacher is giving me at school. That a reason why I don't feel to be social right now. Ventus we should go," said Roxas.

"Already," I stated.

"I don't want to be a downer," said Roxas in a mad tone. Both the twins got up and left. It seems that both the twins are being distended with us, mostly me.

'They been like at for a while now,' I thought. I went looked at the rest of the group who are still talk like idiots. I decide to go to the restroom to get away from them. Without Roxas and Ventus here, I can't stand the rest of them. I usually just talk to those two. But since they are now gone I'm stuck with them. 'I wonder if I can ditch them. That will be easy; they don't notice that I got up.' I started to think if I should go but in the end I decide against it. "If I ditch Kairi, she will bitch about me doing so and I might have to kill myself. That something I won't do," I said to myself. I went into the restroom and went over to the sink to wash my face. As I was wash my face I heard someone flush a toilet and came out of the stall. It was a little kid; he went over to the sink and washes his hands. When he was done he looked at me. I turn to him and he smiled at me and left. That smiled remember me of Sora smile and then I thought of what I did to him. "What the hell? Why do feel guilty about beating up Sora today? I just can't leave this feeling behind." When we got to the park to pick up the twins, we ran into Sora and his friend accidentally. Seeing him sitting there with her and smiling just pissed me off so much. As well we he didn't answer my question. That pissed me off even more. "Why did I ask that to him? Why did I care if we ruined his date? No skin off my bones." But no I wanted to know. "Heck I still want to know if we disrupted their date or not," I said in a confused tone. I looked at myself threw the mirror and notice that my bangs are a little wet. I dry them off and exited the restroom. I walk over we the group is and notice that Kairi was looking around. 'It seems that she finally notice that I have been gone for a bit now,' I thought. I reach the table and sit down.

"Riku baby where were you," asked Kairi.

"Yeah and twins too ya'know," asked Rai.

"Roxas and Ventus left and I rent to the restroom," I replied. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about going to a club right now. I now this dude who can get us in," said Demyx. "He owns me a few favors."

"That sounds great to me! What about you sweetie, will you want to go," asked Kairi to me.

"Sure why not," I said in I-don't-give-a-shit tone. But yet none one of them seem to notice.

"Great! Let's get going," yelled Demyx.

"What time does it open," asked Larxene.

"It's opens at seven at night and it's almost time," said Demyx.

"What is it like, the club," asked Seifer. I tuned them out; I grew tried of them talking. I was left with my thoughts and those thoughts were on Sora.

'Why can't I stop think about that twerp! Why does he need to be in my own head,' I asked in my head. 'Damn it! I can't sleep will at night and my mind can't be trusted to not think about Sora either. I rather listen to Kairi and the rest of them.'

"Hey Riku you like to drink right," asked Seifer. I don't have a problem with drinking actually. I wouldn't say that I like it but I wouldn't say I don't.

"I guess," I replied.

"That a good thing because we can drink as much as we want tonight," comment Demyx.

"Really!? We can! That great ya'know," said Rai.

"Fun," said Fuu. Right then Kairi pulls my sleeve. I looked down at her.

"Hey baby can I talk to you alone," she said.

"Sure," I replied. We step away from the rest. "So what do you want?"

"Well I was thinking on going to the club and dance and drink a little," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Then we could ditch them," said Kairi while pointing at the others. "Then we can go to that hotel that we went to. You know the one we went on our first date. What do you say?" Kairi mentions that hotel ever two days. She is fucken slut.

"Sure, whatever," I said in a not caring tone.

"Good," she replied. We then went to the others and left for the club. But still the one thing that hunts my mind is this guilt I feel towards Sora.

Sora POV

I cried myself to sleep and woke up and it was an eight, thirty. I tried to get up from the couch and seem I can walk normally now. But I still pain on my sides. "Maybe I should take a quick shower and maybe this bruises will feel a little better. I hope," I said to my self. I went to the closet in the hallway and grab a towel. I then went into the bath room. I turn the hot water and shower on. I then stripped my clothes off and looked at myself in the mirror. I turn around and saw the bruise on my back. "There are only four bruises and they are all big. It well take awhile for them to vanish." I then heard someone entering threw the front door. I then heard the room next to the bathroom open and close. 'It's Rox and Ven. Their rooms are next to the bath room.' I then step in to the shower. The hot water feels good. It feels like I haven't had a hot shower in months. I then let my mind to wonder and it thought up a song I heard when I was a little kid. "I remember that song, it's really cute. How does it go?"

Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window  
Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window  
Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window

And find molasses candy

Through my window  
My sugar lump  
Fly through my window  
My sugar lump  
And find molasses candy

Chickadee, chickadee  
Fly through my window  
Chickadee, chickadee  
Fly through my window  
Chickadee, chickadee  
Fly through my window  
And find molasses candy

Through my window  
My sugar lump  
Fly through my window  
My sugar lump  
And find molasses candy

"I haven't thought about that song in years, where did I learned it," I asked while turning off the shower and getting out. "I forgot to grab some clothes from my room. Oh well, I'll just wrap a towel around my waist." I dried myself off and wrap the towel around my waist. I step out the bathroom and then I was stopped by my older brother Leon.

"Sora there you-," Leon stop talking and I looked behind to look at him. His eyes were wide and then I remember. The bruises. "SOAR HOW DID YOU GET ALL THOSE BRUISES!?" Leon soon grabs me, turns me over and took a closer look at the bruises.

"Leon why are you yelling," asked Naminé. She then notice the bruises too. "Oh! Sora! What happen to you!"

"What's going on," said Ventus coming out of his room. While in is pajamas.

"Sora tell me right now how you got these bruises. Did someone hit you," asked Leon. The scene at the park flash threw my head right then.

"No," I said while shaking my head. "No one hit me. It was…"

"It was what," asked Naminé. I looked at both of them and I couldn't think of nothing. Right then Roxas comes out of his room.

"What are you guys doing," Rox asked. Both Leon and Naminé turn to him. Ventus whisper something in Roxas ear. "O-oh." I then thought of something to tell them.

"I fell on my back at the park," I said and everyone looked at me. "I trip and fell on some rocks. They were big once and I felled pretty hard too."

"Really that's what happens," asked Leon like he didn't believe me?

"Yes," I replied.

"Are you sure that's what happen Sora," asked Naminé. I just nodded my head.

"Okay then… go to you room and put some clothes on," said Naminé. I went to my room and put on my pajamas. I don't want to go out of my room and talk to my siblings.

"They will probably ask how I trip," I said. "I really don't want to lie to them. But I can't tell them what's going on." I then got into my bed and felt asleep.

**The next morning:**

Waking up the next morning and I remember something what Roxas and Ventus talk about and I think it's will solve my problems at school. But what would my friends say, what will my family say. 'But if I do this, my problems at school will be over. I won't have to lie to my family and I can have Roxas and Ventus back as brothers,' I thought. I soon walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was there.

"Sora good morning," said Naminé. Everyone else looked at me.

"Sit and eat your breakfasts Sora," said Leon.

"Everyone I been thinking on something," I said to everyone. They all looked at me. "I'm thinking on transferring out of Destiny High."

* * *

Hope you are totally surprise on how I ended this chapter and also I hope none of you want to have the urge to kill me. Since I made Riku stomp and kick poor Sora. Anyway I'm tried, its 2:39 am where I live when I'm posting this. That's how much I wanted to post it. I'm still rereading the other chapters and I'm fixing my errors. Well anyway until next time.


	5. A Mother's Flowers

**Hi people here is chapter 5. I want to thank Hotkittengirl for giving me an idea for this chapter so I hope you like. No with the chapter!**

* * *

**_A Mother's Flowers Chapter 5:_**

The look that all of my siblings' faces have a surprise element to them. Leon's eyes are wide open, Naminé almost drop the plate that's in her hands, and both the twins have a surprise and guilty look too. When I came back home on the first day of school. I overheard my brothers talking about how many people left that school because of their friends. For an unknown reason, that memory came back to me this morning. 'I guess I just happen to remember that day. So now I have a way to leave all my troubles behind. Me being bullying by my crush and his friends. As well as, to fix this broken relationship with my brothers,' I thought.

"Sora… what are you talking about," asked Naminé.

"Well… you… see," I tying to think of something to say. 'What can I say?' I looked at everyone and Leon was waiting for an explanation for why I want to leave Destiny Island High, from me. "I just want to leave."

"That's not a reason," said Leon. I looked at him with a timid look.

"Leon…," I said.

"Until you give me a reason," Leon stated while closing his eyes. "You will stay in that school." Leon went back to eating his food.

'I don't want to tell him the truth because if I do. He will confront them and he will find out that they're Roxas and Ventus friends,' I said in my head. I look at the twins and they had their heads down. 'I guess they know why I'm saying all this. If I transfer out of that school, I think we can act like brothers again.'

"Sora… does this have anything to do with those bruise we saw on you last night. Would it," asked Naminé. Leon and the twins looked up at me. "Please Sora, if this is about those bruise. You need to tell us now."

"Sora…," said Leon and the twins at the same time. I feel like crying. Is there anyway for me not to tell them the truth.

"No," I said in a whisper, but I know they heard me speak. "I just want to leave and go to another school. There is no real reason for it. Also about those bruise, I already told you. These two different matters are not related not one bit. So don't worry, Naminé. There is no reason to be." I try to sound convincing about these. But I doubt they were convinced. 'I'm not really good at this kind of things,' I said in my head. "So Leon can I," I was cut off by Leon.

"No," said Leon.

"But… Leon, I…," I said.

"I said no, Sora," Leon said in a stern tone. "Until you give me a reason. No, if you can give me four good reasons on this matter. Then I'll say yes but only if they are valid reason, only."

"But," I was cut off by him again.

"That's the last I want to talk about this. Not until you give me the four reasons. Now sit down and eat before you end up being late for school." Leon wants me to give him four reasons to leave Destiny Island High. I can't give him one reason, how am I supports to give him four.

"Sora come and sit down so you can eat your breakfast," said Naminé.

"But…," I said but I looked at Leon and he was wearing a look that reads 'I-don't-want-to-hear-it.' "O-okay, I'll eat something," I said in a low and scared tone. I sat down and started to eat. The whole table was really quite, no one was talking. I looked at Roxas and Ventus and they both had their heads down. I then looked at Naminé for a sec and she looked up at me. She then gave me a look that contents pity. 'I feel guilty right now. I want to tell them the truth but I just can't,' I said in my head. I was too scared to look at Leon. Then Ventus clear his trout and started to speak.

"I'm finish. I should get going to school now. Roxas are you done," he asked his twin.

"Uh…," Roxas then looked at me and turn too looked at Ventus. "Yeah… I'm ready. Let's go." They both got up and started heading towards the front door but then Ventus stop.

"Hey Leon," said Ventus. Leon looks at Ventus to see what he was going to say. "We were invited to… a friend's house to hang out after school today. You don't mind, to you?"

"Which friend… It's not the singer girl is it," Leon asked. Both of the twins shake their heads to say no. "Good, then which friend is it then?"

"Our friend… Riku," said Ventus in a low tone. He probably said it that way so I wouldn't hear him. But I did, I looked up at them right away when I heard Riku's name being said. They both looked at me and then looked at Leon.

"I don't know who he is," stated Leon.

"We… met him at freshmen year. We know about him since middle school though," stated Ventus.

"Oh is that the one Riku who hates your friend Axel? Roxas," asked Naminé.

"Yeah, that him," said Roxas in an almost mad tone.

"So what do you say Leon," said Ventus.

"Well… I guess its okay. Just don't come home late," said Leon.

"Okay," said both twins and then they left threw the front door. I looked at my plate and just stare at my remaining food.

"What's wrong Sora," asked Naminé. I looked at her.

"Uh, what," I ask.

"Sora, stop thinking about transferring out of that school and eat," stated Leon.

"Leon," said Naminé in a disappointing tone.

"No Leon… I wasn't thinking that. I'm just not that hungry," I said. Hearing Riku's name just reminded me of one of the reasons why I wanted to leave that school. So I can escape these feelings I have toward Riku. Every time I look at him and he see me with such hate. It breaks my heart every time. When he hits me, when he insults me, when treats me like I'm nothing and when he kisses Kairi right in front of me. All those things hurt me to no end. If I leave, then maybe I can't lose these feelings and move on with my life. I just won't be able to in that school. I just want to leave all this behind.

"Just try to eat a little more, okay Sora," said Naminé. "You have to eat your breakfast before you start your day."

"She's right, I have to go, bye," said Leon while leaving the table and heading to work. I tried to finish my food but I really wasn't feeling like eating. But I still tried to eat. While my mind was still thinking about Riku.

Ventus POV

"ROXAS YOU HEARD SORA DIDN'T YOU!? HE WANTS TO TRANFER OUT OF DESTINY HIGH," I yelled. I can't even start to comprehend what Sora said at breakfast. I felt so guilty that I couldn't be a brother towards Sora but a total jerk and coward. I looked at Roxas and I can tell that he was feeling the same thing as well. "We're his older brothers and all we do is pretend that Sora is not related to us. I REALLY HATE MYSLEF RIGHT NOW!"

"I know… I hate myself too," he said in a low and mad tone. "Every time I see one of those jerks doing something towards Sora. I just want to beat the SHIT out of them."

"Roxas…," I said.

"I don't know if I can go to Riku's place today. I feel so much hate for Riku right now and I might not be able to stop myself from hitting him when I see him," said Roxas in a furious voice. When it comes to anger issues, Roxas has a problem. Not I thought. To tell you the truth I'm a pacifist. Even though I yell more then Roxas, he is much more mature. "Thinking about it now, I think I won't be going to his place today. If I go, I'm sure that I will punch him in the face."

"If you do that then you will be punch too and you won't get another hit as well. You know how strong Riku is Roxas. There is no way in hell; you will be able to beat Riku at all. Your friend Axel can't even beat him and he's strong too," I stated dryly towards my brother. He then looked at me like he was insulted in away.

"Hey I'm strong…. I can get a few hits in," he said.

"Whatever," I said dryly. We soon reach the schools gate. When we went threw the gate we saw Axel coming towards us really fast.

"Oh Roxie, I didn't know that you would do that sort of thing. Here I thought that you were a good boy," stated Axel in a fake shocked voice.

"I told you not to call me that and what are you talking about," asked my brother.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what you, your brother and the rest of them did," said Axel. I decided to step in this conversation.

"Really Axel we don't know what you are talking about," I stated.

"For real you don't know," Axel said to both of us. "Well you see-," Axel was cut of when he heard the girl's gym coach, Fang saying something and come towards us. You can tell she was mad.

"Roxas and Ventus Goldenheart! Come with me right now," said Coach Fang in a strict tone. Both my brother and I, we are shaking out of fear. "I said NOW!"

"YES," said in union. I heard a laugh coming from Axel while we were following Coach Fang. While still following Coach, we notice a bunch of people starring at us.

"What happen and why are we in trouble," I asked Roxas in a whisper so he can be the only one to hear me.

"I don't know. I must be bad if they sent Coach-," Roxas was cut off by Fang.

"STOP WHISPERING YOU TWO," yell Coach at us.

"YES," we said in union once again. We soon reach a door and we went threw it. Once in the room we see it was totally trash. Paper everywhere, desk being toss all around and books as well. I then notice the other people in the room. All my friends were here expect Riku. We saw Xemnas and the boys coach, Rygdea there too. Right then I remembered that this is Xemnas class room. I haven't been here since the last day of freshmen year. Xemnas then looked at both of us as we were coming in.

"Ah, it looks like the whole guilty party is here," said Coach Rygdea.

"Uh," said Roxas.

"Don't act like you don't know what going on," said Xemnas in a cold voice. I forgot that he was really scaring when he talks. "All of you did this and now all of you are going to be discipline and punish for your vandalism of my class room,"

"WHAT," yelled all eight of us in shock of what came out of the math teacher's mouth?

"B-but s-si-sir we didn't d-do thi-this. Well at least I-I didn't do it" stutter Kairi out of fear for Xemnas.

"What do you mean 'at least I didn't do it?' Huh Kairi," an annoyed Larxene asked to Kairi.

"YEAH, I DIDN'T DO IT ETHER," yelled Demyx. We all started to yell that none of us were the one that vandalizes the room.

"ENOUGH! STUP UP! ALL OF YOU," yelled Coach Fang. "Mr. Xemnas has proof that you all did this."

"Thank you and yes I do have evidence that you all did this," said Xemnas. He went to his desk at has been cover with paint. He pulls out a cap from it and it looks like the one that Seifer always wears. I looked over at him and notice that he was not wearing he's cap. "I believe that this is yours isn't?"

"Wait how did you find that? I lost it yesterday," said Seifer in a panic.

"We found it here in this room when we notice that the class room was destroy," said Coach Rygdea.

"Wait how does that proof that we all did this? Seifer, yeah but the rest of us," said Kairi.

"Yeah that doesn't make sense ya'know," said Rai.

"Nonsense," commented Fuu.

"That would be the case if all of you weren't all join to the hip," said Coach Fang. We all turn to her to see what she is talking about. "We all know that all of you are friends and that you all stick together. So it doesn't make sense that only one of you did this."

"It doesn't make sense! I didn't do this at all. Punish Seifer not me," yelled Kairi.

"Enough," said Xemnas to Kairi. She shut up really quickly; it almost made me laugh at her, I would if it wasn't that I was scared too. "It is time that all of go to your punishment. The coaches will show you the way to the detention room, which you all be there for two hours until they get you all ready for cleaning the windows of all the building in the school. Inside and out," stated Xemnas. I can't believe that we are all going to be punished for something that my brother and I didn't do. I can't speak for the rest of them, but I can defiantly say that both Roxas and I didn't do this. Kairi open her mouth to say something else to Xemnas. But before she could, Xemnas gave her a glare that said that 'if you talk, I'll make sure you get punish even more.' She closes her mouth and Xemnas point us out the door. Coach Fang was at the door and I notice that a bunch of other people were there starring at us threw the open door. 'They must have all heard what happen in this room,' I said in my head. As I was walking out of the room, I notice Sora and his friends being one of the people that were watching what's going on. He had a look of confusion. He might not know what happen. When we all were outside the class room the bell rang. "All of you who are not my students for homeroom go to yours now. As for my homeroom class get in quick. We have to clean what those vandals have done," I heard Xemnas said while we were walking towards the detention room. Once in the detention room we are all told to stay quite. Both coach left the room and leaving the rest of us alone. The moment that they left, Kairi turned around from where she was sitting and looked at Seifer.

"What the fuck Seifer!? Why did you leave your mother-fucking hat in that room," said Kairi. You can see her vain popping out from her head. "Thanks to you I'm been drag in here and going to face punishment because of you!?" Aren't we not supposed to talk while we're in detention?

"I DIDN'T DO IT," said Seifer in defense.

"Bullshit," replied Kairi. "I'm now sitting in detention and have to clean windows. Who know how that's going to ruined my hands," whine Kairi.

"Can't you worry about someone else besides you," said Larxene in an annoyed tone.

"To make matters worse, my beautiful man isn't here to comfort me. _Oh _what am I going to do," said Kairi, ignoring what Larxene just said. When she said Riku, I remember that Riku is not here.

"Hey Kairi, where is Riku anyway," I asked.

"I don't know. I try calling him earlier today but he didn't answered. He must be feeling sick or something," said Kairi.

"He left the club pretty early last night too," commented Demyx. "Maybe he has a hangover and he's asleep right now."

"No. When it comes to drinking. Riku is like a fish. He can drink for three hours straight and he will still be sober," stated Kairi.

"Then maybe he found a girl at the club and took her home," said Larxene with an evil smirk and looking at Kairi. While Kairi head turn right away towards Larxene. "Riku might be fucking her right now as we speak. Not giving a shit that you are his girlfriend."

"RIKU WELL NEVER-," Kairi was cut off when Coach Fang came in. Kairi then close her mouth right way.

"Try as much as you want but I know you were all talking." Fang said. We looked at her with fear. "So now all of you will go and clean the windows now. I'm going to put you all in groups." She then looked at all of us. "Dummy who says ya'know, one word girl, antenna blondie, and red head are in one group. As for the rest of you, you are in the other group. Now let's go!" We all got up and head towards the door.

"Boys you go with me," said coach Rygdea. Seifer, Demyx, Roxas and I followed coach outside the I-building and we all looked up at all the windows we have to clean.

'This will take awhile,' I said in my head. We started right away on our punishment. For both Roxas and I who have to do clean the house every weekend. Are used to clean windows, but looking at Seifer and Demyx. You can tell that they haven't cleaned a day in their life. We spent the whole morning cleaning the whole I-building. Yet we are still not done yet we have the rest of the building to clean. The moment the last window of the I-building was clean, the launch bell ranged. We were taken to the cafeteria to get our launch and then we were taken straight back to the detention room to have our launch there. Both coach stay in the room with us this time.

'I guess they're here this time to make sure that none of us talk while we're here. We are being punished after all,' I thought. Then my mind went to the scene in Xemnas class room. If Seifer really didn't do (Which I think he did do it), then who did. Also why did they frame us for it?' After all of us were done with our launch, we were sent back outside to clean all the windows of the other buildings. The group that we were in was sent to the Y-building and like this morning. It took us the rest of the after noon to clean every window. Once done the bell rang, meaning that school is over. Hearing the bell tower ringing, made me really happy. We were once again taken to the detention room to grab our stuff. When both Roxas and I were about to leave, Coach Fang stop us.

"Goldenheart twins, seeing as you two were the once that clean the most and were the fastest. Your punishment is over," said Coach Fang. We were taken back from what she said. "But for the rest of you, come back here tomorrow morning, so your punishment can continue. Also don't think of not coming or you'll just make it worse for yourself."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR," yelled everyone else but Fuu.

"Shut up," said Fang. Then coach left and then we all went out the building. Once outside, none of us could take another step. We were all tided. We stop under a big tree in the court yard. Resting for a bit, Demyx spoke something.

"Hey look over there," he said. I looked over where he was pointing and saw that it was Sora and the same girl form the park. They were at the gate talking. I then notice that Sora is carrying some thing in his hands. It looks like it were two single flowers. "It seems the twerp is carrying flowers for his girl friend, hahahaha," laugh Demyx.

"Yeah we saw him buying those flowers at the flower club store, when we were clean," stated Larxene. "He bought a pink rose and a white calla lily." Both Roxas and I turn over to Larxene.

'Did she say, pink rose and white calla lily,' I asked in my head. I looked at Roxas and I'm sure that he was asking the same thing in his head as well.

"Who cares of what that loser bought? Come on let's go to Riku's. I want to see my boyfriend," said Kairi.

"Uh yeah… sorry guys we have to go," said Roxas. They all turn to us.

"What you not going to Riku's crib ya'know," asked Rai.

"No we forgot something we have to do," I said. Then both of us left quickly and out the schools gate, we speed walk all the way out the park and stop. "Roxas… those flowers…," I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah I… know…," said Roxas as he was trying to catch his breath too.

Sora POV

**When School Stared:**

I made to school and headed straight to my home room class. Once there I saw many people standing right outside the door and looking in. I notice that three of the people that were doing it were Hayner, Pence and Olette. I walked up to them and asked what is going on. "Hey guys what's going here?"

"Oh Sora it's you. It seems that some people prank Mr. Xemnas and he found the culprits. They're being told their punishment right now," said Olette.

"Yeah, and you will be happy to see who they are," said Hayner with a smirk. I wonder what he is talking about. Right then the girl coach came out and with a group of students. They were my brothers and the bullies. I was at shock that my brothers would prank one of the scariest teachers in this school. "Hahaha! Those guys deserve it, if you ask me."

"What did they actually do, exactly," I asked.

"It seems that they trashed Mr. Xemnas class room," answered Pence. Right then Mr. Xemnas walked out of the room and said.

"All of you who are not my students for homeroom go to yours now. As for my homeroom class get in quick. We have to clean what those vandals have done," said the math teacher. Everyone in my class grunted and walked in the class room. Xemnas told us that to start and finish quickly so he can start teaching us.

"I can't believe that he still wants to do the lesson. Even thought the class room is a total mess," said Hayner in a whisper so our teacher won't hear him. "I work hard for them to be the once to clean these mess, not me!" Pence, Olette, and I turned to Hayner for what he whispered.

"What do you mean by, _'I work hard,'_ Hayner," I asked. Then Hayner turned to us with a shock expression on his face.

"Did I say that… dammit," Hayner said. "Well you see Sora… I was really mad at those jerks for what they did to you. So I prank Xemnas and blame Seifer and the rest of them too," explained Hayner. I was totally shocked that Hayner would do that.

"But Hayner, you shouldn't have done that," I said. Hayner then looked up at me. "What would have happen if someone finds out or Seifer does? You would be in big trouble too."

"See Sora," said Hayner. "I did this because you don't deserve this, at all."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"Sora, you're the kindest person in this school. You worry about others rather then yourself, someone like you who would rather shed a tear for a friend then himself. That kind of person doesn't need to be bullied on a daily basses," said Hayner. I was taken back by what Hayner just said. He thought that about me. "Those jerks asked for it!"

"Thank you, Hayner," I thank him. Hayner looked at me with surprise look but it soon change to a happier one. He then put me in a head lock. Not too tide I mind you.

"What are friends for," Hayner said.

"You two stop playing and started clean, Now," said Xemnas. Both Hayner and I started to clean the room as fast as we could. Out of fear from our math teacher. When the room was all clean and Xemnas seem some what satisfied with it. He told us to sit at our desk and to start the lesson. Many of my classmates grunted at that news, but Xemnas just gave them a really scary glare. That made everyone to sit down really quick. He begins the lesson and soon the bell ringed. We all left towards our next class. Soon that class was over, and the next was too. But my music teacher, Vanille let us go 10 minutes early. She does that to time to time. I was walking with Olette and I turn to her.

"Hey you don't mind if we stop somewhere first. Do you," I asked her.

"No, where do you want to go," Olette replied.

"I want to go to the flower club store for something," I said. Olette seem surprise that I said that, but she didn't asked why. We walk all the way to the T-building is. The T-building is also known as the club building, all the clubs are in there. We soon reach the flower club and walked in. We only saw one member in here. A girl with pink tint hair and one long ponytail on the left, she heard us walked in and turned to us.

"Hi can I help you," she asked.

"Oh hi, um… I heard you can buy flowers from the club. Who do I need to see, for some flowers," I asked.

"You need to talk to the club president for that," she replied with a smile.

"Okay then… who is the president," I asked.

"You're looking at her," she said while pointing to herself. "Serah Farron is my name, nice to me you."

"Sora and this is a good friend of my Olette," I replied.

"Nice to meet you," Olette comment. Serah raised her hand to say hi.

"So I want to buy two flowers," I said.

"Sure, any type of flowers you have in mind," she asked.

"Uh yeah, do you have a pink rose and a white calla lily," I asked.

"Yeah we do," she said walking away to get the flowers. She didn't take to long to grab the flowers and returned. "Here you go. Do you want to wrap it up?"

"Yes, thank you," I said. It didn't take her long to wrap it and she handed it to me.

"That will be 75 munny," she said. I was surprise of how much for two flowers. But I didn't care and I took out my wallet and took out the amount that I needed. I soon pay and both Olette and I walked out. But before he heard Serah say. "Thanks and come back anytime."

"Hey Sora, why did you want to buy these flowers anyway," asked Olette. I looked at her and then at the flowers.

"You see Olette… today is my mom's birthday," I said. "Pink roses and white calla lilies are her favorites."

"Oh…," is the only thing Olette said.

"She loves them, only because of their meaning," I said. Olette looked at me like she wanted me to continue. "A pink rose means joyfulness and white calla lilies mean magnificent beauty. My mother said that those meanings reminder of her children. So that's why she loves these flowers."

"That is really lovely," Olette said. We heard the bell ring and we headed to the cafeteria too see the others. Time fly by quick because soon school was over. I said my goodbyes to my friend and headed out. But instead of going home, I went to my parents gave. It took me an hour and a half to get there by foot. But I made it. I enter the cemetery and walked to my parent's grave. They were located at the far corner of the crematory. Under a skinny tree, that gives them shad in the afternoon. I reached the grave and read the epitaph of my parents.

_Here lye's Aerith and Cloud Goldenheart. _

_Husband and Wife _

_Mother and Father_

_They shall always be loved and missed _

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Happy birthday mom. I brought you your favorite flowers," I said placing the flowers on the ground in front of their shard grave. I soon sat down as well. "I haven't been here for some time now, how have you been," I asked, not really waiting for an answer. "I wish I can say that I'm fine but that would be a lie." I sighed a little. "I remember you once told me mom that I can tell you anything and you would love to hear what is going on in my life too. Well… you see mom. I like… this guy. I know dad… you must be shocked. But I couldn't help it. Anyway… he hates me though… and I don't know why. To tell you the truth, I never really talked to him. On the first day of school, he just hated me." I sighed again. "…his name is Riku Star… he has the most silky sliver hair that I ever seen. He is very strong because he plays every sport in school. His eyes are aqua-green and he has the most handsome face I have ever seen." When I stop speaking a cool breeze pass and it was really nice. It felt comforting in a way. "But… sadly… that is not my only problem mom. Roxas and Ventus are friends with him and these other bullies too and they don't know that I'm their little brother. But don't be mad at my brothers, mom and dad. The bullies are all scary and I hear that they cause a lot of people to leave that school." I took a moment to think about me leaving. "I'm thinking about leaving too. But not cause I'm being bullied, no. It's because I want to be brothers again with Roxas and Ventus. Also to leave these feeling for Riku behind." I clenched my hand into a fist over my heart and looked away from my parents. I felt a tear going down my cheek. "I know… that… my feelings for him will… never… be returned. So that's way I'm think on moving schools. Am I running away and I'm just being weak for doing so," I asked while crying. I looked a back at their grave and just sat there for a while. After a while, I've been sitting there in silent. "I should be going now mom and dad. It's getting late and I don't want to be scolded me Leon. He can be scary at times." I laugh and started to walk away. I walked a few feet and then looked back. I saw the flowers I bought lying there, in front moms and dads' grave. "Bye dad. Bye mom, happy birthday again."

I headed home and when I got there I saw both Leon's and Naminé's car in the drive way. I soon walked in and heard people in the dinner room. I walked in and saw Leon and Naminé there. They both looked up at me. "Oh Sora, your late," scolded Leon. He would continue scolding me for being late if it wasn't for Naminé cutting him off.

"Now, now Leon. He just thirty minutes, don't scold him for it," Naminé said in my defenses. I wanted to change the subject.

"Why are you two sitting here," I asked.

"We don't know. You see Roxas and Ventus told us to sit here and wait," Naminé said.

"Anyway Sora, where have you been," asked Leon. I looked at him.

"I went to visit mom," I said. They both were shock and were about asked why, but the twins came out of the kitchen. They came out holding a birthday cake. Read on the sides 'Happy Birthday Mom.' I didn't know that they remember, I thought that I was the only one.

"That's right… today is…mom's birthday," said Naminé. Leon looked back at me.

"So that's why Sora," He asked. I nodded my head. "How did you guys remember?"

"Both Ventus and I saw Sora carrying mom's favorite flowers. Then remembered," stated Roxas. I was surprise that they saw me carrying her flowers.

"Sora you remembered," asked Leon.

"Yeah… I did," I said. I soon sat down at the table and so did the twins. We all stared at the cake for a bit and then Naminé spoke.

"Let's wish her a happy birthday," she said. We all clap our hands and wish her a happy birthday.

Riku POV

I lay on my bed for a few hours, just by myself and no one else. One of the servants said that my friends were here. But I told him to tell them that I wasn't here. I forgot that we planed that they will come over today but I really didn't want to talk to no one. I just wanted to be here and think. Think on what you ask? Well I could tell you but you already know the answer. Sora. I just can't think about anything else but him. With his spiky chocolate brown hair, his sun kiss skin, his little and skinny body, his childish face, and mostly his sky blue eyes. I just can't stop thinking about him and it's making me mad. Why is this happing, I want to know. Thinking about Sora and soon I starting remembering about yesterday. When I stomped and kicked him, and the guilt feeling I have been having. I notice that feeling been getting stronger by each time I see Sora. That's why I didn't go to school today. I didn't want to see him and feel bad. When I see him I just want to hurt him for some reason, but sometimes I just let him be. I don't get why that is. Once I saw him walking by himself, I didn't hurt him. I just let him go walking off. But one time I saw him laughing and smiling with his friends in the cafeteria and I just toss my half eaten pizza at him. Just at the most random times I want to do something horrible to him. It's a mystery to me, but since I really hurt him. I mean physically with the soccer ball. I've been having this guilt. Yesterday when I kicked him and saw his face and at that moment I just wanted to leave really badly. I looked at the clock and it read ten o'clock.

"It's that late? I should try and go to sleep," I said. This morning I was going to school but after I change into my uniform I decided not to go and I been wearing it all day. I took off the uniform and I was only wearing my underwear. I put on some pajama pants, but no shirt. I like to sleep with no shirt on. I got on the bed and under the sheets. "I know that I'm going to have that same dream again."

Sora POV

I got into my room after we ate dinner and ate a sliest of cake. As I was lying on my bed, I started to think about transferring schools again. I don't know what to do. I really don't want to leave but if I stay I will have to go threw all this hurt and hate. Also theses feeling towards Riku as well. But what can I do? I turn to my sides and now I was facing the door. I soon picture my mother again. She stands there with a smile but with a worry element to it. "Oh mom, what can I do," I asked.

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	6. The Decision is Made

**Okay people I read all the review you posted and I work really fast and hard to finish. I'm still moving and I'm still writing everyday. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_The Decision is Made Chapter 6:_**

The weekend flies by really quickly and now is Monday. I wish it didn't though. I have to see Riku again. The last time I saw Riku was at the park where he stomp and kick me. "I can believe that I have a crush on my bully. What's wrong with me? How can I having feelings to someone who can treat's me as dirt," I said lying on my bed. The whole weekend I spend cooped up in my room. The only times I left my room was time for dinner. It seems that none of my siblings noticed that I was trying to hide my sorrows by locking in my room.

**"GOOOOD Morning, Destiny Island,"** The radio went off. I sighed and climb out of the bed. I got dress in my school uniform and grab my bag-back and then headed to breakfast. As walking in the kitchen I saw Leon only reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Leon," I said. He looks up from the paper and nodded his head. "Where's Naminé and the twins?"

"Naminé had an earlier morning class and the twins left before I got here," stated Leon. Seeing Naminé isn't and I don't have time to cook breakfast. My only option is a bowl of cereal. I grab all I need and sat down on the table. I looked at Leon and I notice he was staring at me.

"Uhh… Is there something wrong Leon," I asked.

"I notice that you have brought up you leaving Destiny High," said Leon. I totally forgot about leaving that school. After my talking to my mother at her grave about my feelings for Riku. I was so depress about my feelings for him, I forgot about everything else. "Have you decided to stay?"

"I forgot… about it," I replied. Leon looked at me with so much intent that it makes me feel so small. "I'm sorry Leon. But I'm still want to leave," I said in a low tone but load enough for Leon to hear me. Leon let out a sigh and started to speak.

"Look Sora, just tell me why you want to transferred," said Leon. I was about to speak but Leon continued. "I can tell that you're hiding something. But like Naminé had repeated a bunch of time, I'm really strike and can be right down scary. So you wouldn't tell me. But so you know, I'm worry about you Sora. You're my baby brother and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. So Sora do me a favor; don't keep things to your self. Talk to someone." Leon got up and head towards work but he ruffled my hair first like he always does when he leaves. As I sitting at the table, Leon words repeated in my head. I was hoping that no one can tell that I was hiding something.

'I guess I'm no good at hiding. I wonder if anyone realized I have a crush on Riku,' I asked in my head. I finish eating my cereal and headed to school. Walking to school, I'm dreading walking though those doors and look over my shoulder and making sure that the cost is clear. 'I swear that with each day passes my feelings and the bulling is great stronger and stronger. I don't know how long I can keep going.' I reach the school and walked in. I manage to get to my locker without any trouble. After putting the books I don't need and getting the books that I do need. I close my locker and turn around but I bumped into someone. All my books that I haven't put in my bag felled out of my hands. 'Please don't let it be Riku or one of his friends,' I said in my head. I was scared that it was Riku, I close my eyes. Waiting for the hurt to come.

"Sorry little guy I should've been looking were I was going. Not texting my friend," said a voice Axel. I looked up and it turn out that it was Axel.

"Axel it's you. I was thinking you… never mind," I said.

"You thought I was that dumb-ass Riku and his shit for brain shadows," replied Axel. He started to laugh at his own insult for Riku and his friends. "Man I kinda wish that they were here after that bashing Hahaha." After hearing Axel laughing, it made want to laugh too. One thing I notice of Axel is he is hyper, childish, and funny. When I ever see him talking to his many friends, they are always laughing. I guess Axel is just so much fun to be round. I giggled a little and spoke.

"Axel wow. I… I needed that," I said grateful to Axel. I was having a sad morning and I was scared that it was about to get worse but Axel turned it around. "It feels like I haven't laughed for sometime now." Axel was giving me small smile that was like his understands why. 'Well I guess it's no secret that I get bullied by Riku.

"Any time little guy, any time," Axel said and laugh again which made me giggled again. I started to walk towards class until out of nowhere I got punched in the stomach and by that the air was knocked out of me. I felled backwards and I hit the locker and then the floor in no time. The pain that I was in was unbearable and I was having trouble breathing. I looked up to see that it was Riku that did the deed. He was giving the same look he was giving me at the park but he was even madder. I was shaking out of fear. "SORA," yelled Axel. He came to me and keened down to see if I was okay. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBMLE STAR!?" Riku just looking like he was getting madder by the second if that was possible.

"So when are the two you friends? Uhh," asked Riku. "But you know what? It makes scenes though. The school two biggest pieces of shit being friends, well that just makes scenes," said Riku making fun of both Axel and me. Realizing that Riku thinks that low of me, I was ready to cry.

'My feelings are telling me that I like this guy. A guy that thinks so low of me,' I thought. I just wanted to go and hide in a hole for the rest of my life. I was about to get up and run but Axel beat me to it. He got up and punched Riku square in the face. But right away Riku hit Axel back and Axel did the same thing again. They kept doing the same thing over and over again. Many people started to watch and chanted _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_ Then they both catch each others fits in their hands and just staring at each other.

"Tell me Star. What is your beef with Sora? Uhh," asked Axel. Riku gave me a side glare that made me shivered a bit. He then turns back at Axel.

"What's it to you pyro? Why are you sticking up for that worthless trash over there? Uhh? Is it just because you're trash yourself," replied Riku. They kept staring until they let go of each and then Riku kick Axel in the side. But Axel recovered quickly and grabs Riku's leg. Axel pulls it and Riku finds himself on the ground. Axel jumps on top of him and they both start fighting each on the ground. They kept rolling on the floor, but soon a teacher came and broke the fight up. It turns out to be Mr. Vexen who did it.

"YOU TWO TO THE OFFICE, NOW," yelled Mr. Vexen they both just stared at each other with so much hate and they both started to walk off to the office. As they were walking Riku looked behind him and we lock eyes. He wasn't giving me a hateful look, he gave me something else. I notice that Riku was hard to read sometimes. I look away, breaking our eye connection. I pick my self up and headed for class. Still in pain by the punish I was given by Riku.

**Lunch**

"WHAT DID YOU SAID," asked all three of my only friends in union? I decided too tell my friends about that I'm thinking on transferring out this school. As I suspected, they are all shock. The reason why I didn't told them on Friday was because I was thinking about my mom the entire day. The idea to tell me friends didn't cross my mind. But now I thought that this was the best time to tell them. They're my friends and they have the right to know about stuff like this. I looked at each one of their face and they hand different expression. Hayner was mad, Pence was shock with his mouth open, and Olette was sad. I knew that was how they were going to reacted. I feel guilty for making them feel this way.

"Sorry guys but, I'm thinking of leaving here and going to another school," I stated.

"But Sora-," Pence was staring to say but Hayner cut him off.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE IDOITS!? IS ITN'T," asked Hayner in a mad tone. I just simple nodded my head. "Man those jerks! I'll be back!"

"Wait Hayner! Don't go," I yelled at him. I was getting up from the table wanting to catch up to him but someone grab my arm. I turned and saw that it was Olette. "Olette let go please. I have to catch up to Hayner," I said. But she didn't let go. She just shakes her head and started to speak.

"No Sora let Hayner go. Sit down and let's talk this threw," she said in a calm tone. I heisted for a bit. I looked at the direction that Hayner went only to see that he is long gone. I sighed and sat back down. Olette sighed as well and started to speak again. "Now, tell way you want to leave."

"You guys know, I don't think I can take the bulling anymore," I said. Which was a lie; it has nothing to do with that. I has to do with my feelings for Riku and the twins and I don't act like brothers anymore. But I can't tell that to them, it well just makes things worse then they already are. What can I do? "I'm just not strong enough, it's like I fighting a strong river current and I'm getting tired from all this. I just can't anymore."

"I understand Sora," said Pence.

"You do Pence," I asked. Pence nodded his head.

"Yeah before I met all of you, I was bullied at my home town at Twilight Town. Each day the kids will pick on me for being fat. I couldn't stand it. I told my parents about it. They were thinking about and it turns out that my dad was offer a job here. So we moved and came and when I met all of you on my first day of school. None of you laugh at me for being tubby. In matter of fact you guys stuck up or me whenever some did pick fun of me. So yeah… I know how it's like Sora. I was always made fun of but you. You got it worse then I ever did. But the differences is Sora, you have us. Back at Twilight, I didn't have a single friend. I was by myself. But Hayner, Olette and I are here for you. I can honestly speak for all three of saying that. We don't want you to go Sora," said Pence. After hearing all that I felt like crying. I looked down and place my hands on my keens. I soon started to sob. Tears started to fall and I couldn't stop. I didn't realize that Pence got up from were he was sitting and sat down next to me. He then put his hand around my shoulder. "Now, now Sora, like I just said I have been there. I cry every day I came back from school and I didn't have anyone and I wish someone was there for me. So I here for you Sora, I don't want you feel alone… like I did." I counted to cry a little more but they weren't tear of sadness. No, they were tears of happiness. Realizing that I have a great friend almost makes me want to tell them the truth. But almost, it's more complex then a few beats. No it involves my brothers and crushing on my straight bully. I just can't stand all that, I want to tell my friends but it well just get more complex then it already is.

"You see Sora, we will stick together," stated Olette.

"Yeah so cheer up Sora and forget about leaving," said Pence. I looked up with some lingering tears.

"Thank you guys but I still need to think about this. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys' next hour okay," I said while getting up from the launch table and heading out. As I was walking outside the cafeteria and outside the building. I notice my brothers and their friends looking for someone. The look on Kairi face was she was started to get annoyed. The rest of them didn't so I doubt that they are looking for me. 'They must be looking for Riku.' I soon lock eyes with Roxas. I guess since I live with them, I can tell the twins apart. I broke the eye connection and walked outside the building. As I was walking, I remember that Hayner left the cafeteria before me. 'I wonder here he is? I don't see him anywhere.' I half looked for Hayner but the other half tried to stay from Riku's group. Soon it becomes time for the next class. So school ended.

It's the end of the school day and I haven't seen Hayner since launch. He wasn't in the afternoon class either and I'm started to get worry. I met up Pence and Olette at the end of the last class of the day. They both were worry about Hayner as well. But they figure that he will be here tomorrow and he will be back to his usual ways. We then all left the school grounds and then went our ways. As soon as I got my house, I headed towards my room and I just stayed there until dinner time. It wasn't that I didn't wanted to be social, it's because I was still thinking about transfer. I promise Olette and Pence that I'll be think about it before I make a choose.

The next morning I woke up, got ready for school and made my way to the door. Before I step out the door, Naminé spoke to me. "Sora aren't you going to eat breakfast," asked Naminé. I looked at her and shook my head saying no. I also notice the look that Leon was giving me. It said that he was still worry about me. I step out and headed for school. The walked to school seems shorter then it usually was. As soon I got to the school, I run into Kairi and the rest of them outside the D-Building. She looked even more mad then I ever thought I have ever have seen her. She walked straight up to me and slaps me. The whole thing was really quick I didn't realized what's going on.

"It's because of you that Riku got detention all day yesterday," yelled Kairi. I notice that I didn't see Riku the rest of the day yesterday. That explains why. "You and that pryo. You both are just low lives!"

"So we were to finish what Riku started. We are going to make you wish you were never born," stated Seifer. They were getting closer and I started to back away slowly. Thinking that I was done for, Hayner came hushing in and punched Seifer in the face. All of us were surprise that Hayner came out of nowhere.

"YOU BASTARDS! When are you all going to leave Sora alone," yelled Hayner. Seifer got up and stare at Hayner. They both were trying to burn holes in each others heads.

"Hayner… were did you came from," I asked him.

"I was going to wait for you at the gate but I saw you were already here and being pick on already. Sora I won't let this idiots scare you off," stated Hayner. I was touched that Hayner was trying to keep me here. But I also felt glide because I was thinking about leaving for my feelings for Riku. I wanted to stop Hayner but then I heard a loud car pulled up at the student parking a lot. Soon the driver came out and it turn out to be Riku. He notices all of there, but he just walks away. Not bothering to join his friends, just walking away. All his friends were shock him just walking away. They all so followed him and leaved Hayner and I by our self. "Look at them; they are just a bunch of rats following the rat leader. They can't do something with other there precious leader."

"Hayner… Thank you," I said. "Thank you for save me again. I'm sorry for be a burned on you." Hayner doesn't say anything he just gives me a smile. We soon headed in the building and went to our lockers.

**Time Skip Three days later:**

The rest of the week was quiet, I haven't had beat hit by the bullies. The worse thing they have done is say rude and harmful things. But Riku hasn't said anything, he just quiet and kept walking away. He was ignoring me and I know I should be grateful that he won't hit me anymore. But it hurts. These feelings of mine have caused me nothing but trouble and yet I wish Riku would look at me with the same look I give him.

Now it's was Friday after school and I was sign clean up duty for my home room. I don't like it since none of my friends are in my group. Hayner, Pence, and Olette are in the group next Friday. After finishing clean all I had to do is take out the trash and that will be it. I headed towards the school's dumpster but to my surprise I found Axel there, sitting under a tree a few feet away. Axel was just sitting there alone with a look that shows that board out of his mind. Wonder why his just sitting there? Why not just go home? I walked over to the dumpster to throw away the trash. Throwing the trash away, Axel was started by the trash hitting the dumpster inside. Axel looked up and saw that I was the cost of the noise. "Hi there Axel," I greeted.

"Hey there Sora," Axel replied. I walked over to him.

"I haven't seen you since… Monday. When you fought Riku that is," I said. The scene replayed in mind. Riku hitting me in the stomach, calling trash, Axel fighting him, and both of them sent to the office.

"Yeah I was suspended for the rest of the week. I'm here because they said I still had to do clean up duty," stated Axel.

"Wait you were suspended? But if that's true then why Riku didn't got suspended too? I saw him the next day," I asked confused. I didn't make scenes seeing as Axel got suspended and Riku didn't. It seems that Axel didn't know that Riku didn't get suspended, by the look he was giving me. He looked shock and then angry.

"WHAT!? That's not fair, he must have been lied saying I was the start of the fight or he used his family connections. Just because his part of the Star family," said Axel in a mad tone. After a few minutes, Axel manages to clam down. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He did stand up from where he was sitting. "That fucker."

"I'm sorry Axel," I said. He looked at me.

"Why are you apologizing? Sora," Axel asked.

"It's my fault that you got suspended. If I never came to this school then you wouldn't have fought him. But don't worry I think on transferring out of here but I don't if I will or will not," I stated. Axel took what I said and trying to comprehend what I said. His eyes soon widen.

"Wait you're thinking about leaving Destiny High. Just because of the fucker," Axel asked. I took a few seconds to think if I should tell him. I thought yeah. I looked down and started to speak.

"Well… I was thinking about this for a whole week. Since last Friday and I told my friends on Monday. After telling them they spend the whole week trying to convince me to stay. They been saying all this stuff like we won't enjoy the entire school event they are going to have. As well saying that they well miss me and they won't allow me get bullied anymore. I feel guilty because I'm so weak. I just don't want to cause anymore trouble for them. As well as if we go to the events, no doubt that Riku and his friends are going to go and then we won't be able to enjoy anything," I said. While fighting the tears in my eyes so they won't fall.

"But if you leave it's like you're running away," Axel replied. I looked up at Axel and he continued. "I know that shitty Riku and the rest of them treated you like scum and I know you must be drain from all this abuse. But Sora, you have friends that are here for you. Yes, you might be feeling like you're a burned on them because you guys aren't enjoying your first time going on the events. But you have friends to count on. Let me guess, they told you that they will always be there for you. Well then trusts in you're friends Sora. That's why people in this world have friends Sora, so they can always being there to catch you when you fall," stated Axel. The words Axel was saying were very strong words. I started to cry and Axel started to pat my head. "There, there Sora. Don't cry, you have to pull threw and show them that you can stand up on your own two feet. I'm also here for you now. As far as I care, we're friends Sora. So please don't run away, stay," Axel gave me a bright smile and I smile too. Even though I was thinking about leaving so I can get over my feelings for Riku, but will I really get over my feelings.

I thought I was listening to everyone about this issue but I wasn't. Leon told me to talk to someone; Pence told me he, Hayner, and Olette will be there and Axel told me to stand up and not to runaway for my problems. I was running away from all my troubles and I was being weak. I'm old enough to know that but it still not help with the pain of knowing that the one you care for hates you. But everyone tells me to tell someone about my troubles and let them help me threw them. So that is what I'm going to do.

"Thank you Axel. I know what my decision is going to be. Thank you again," I said. I give Axel a small smile and said good bye. I walk home and wait for dinner. When it was time for dinner I went to eat. Dinner was quite not too much talking going on. Once everyone was finish I started to speak to Leon. "Leon I want to talk to you about transferring out of Destiny High." He looked at me but he wasn't the only one Roxas, Ventus, and Naminé all turn to me. I notice the twins are looking a bit nerves about this.

"Please Sora," said Naminé. "Say what you need to tell us your decision." I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I decide that I wanted to stay," I said. Both Naminé and Leon looked please for my decision. I looked over at the twins and noticed that they were looking guilty. "Please excuse me please." I said walking to my room ignoring Naminé asking why I wanted to leave in the first place. I walked to my room and like former weekend, I just locket myself in my room.

Riku POV

It was Saturday night and right now I'm in the movie theater on a date with Kairi. She's been bugging me for a date night for sometime now. I was getting annoyed and we falling went out to shut her up. She just wanted to go out not even care where it was just to go out. So I picked we go watch a movie. This is the only places were she will stay quiet and he was grateful.

We ended watching some comedy movie but I wasn't playing attention. My mind has been on what happen on Monday. I just got to school but for some reason I wanted to find Sora. Seeing that my friends and I bully Sora, I know where his locker is. I headed to his locker wondering if he was there. I was right, Sora was there but he was not alone. Axel was there and they we're both laughing about Axel calling me a dumb-ass. I was mad but also I was hurt. I know I was mad because Axel the mother-fucker was insulting and laughing about it. But why was I hurt, it didn't understand. But I think it has to do with Sora.

I'm tired of all these weird feelings I get from Sora. Why the hell does that wuss has such impact on me. He's been on mind for weeks now. So I let my emotions get the best of me and punched Sora in the stomach. He immediately fell and was breathing really hard. He then looked up at me with fear and sadness, I know he always has. I swear I was about keened down to see if he's okay and apologize for what I did. But Axel beat me to the punch. He was checking if Sora was okay and then I got even mad then ever. Then both Axel and I fought. Then a teacher sent us to the office. But since my dad has always donated money to this school, they just got detention for the day. I didn't care what happen to Axel. But I did want to know if Sora was alright. Seeing him on the ground just made me worry.

The next day I arrive at school and I saw Sora already be bullied by Seifer and the rest of them. But he wasn't alone, his friend was with him. But seeing as I got detention the day before, I don't want to do nothing that will get me in trouble. You can say all you want about me for being a jerk, an ass, a bully. But I'm an A+ student and I make the honor role. So I just walked off towards my home room. Not caring what Kairi, Seifer and the rest of them would think about it.

I tried to stay away from Sora because I fear for my emotion would get the best of me once again. I'm the kind of guy that prefers to be in control not anything else. So I stay away from him but that didn't mean that the rest of the group was going after him. But all they was insult them saying that he is a loser, freak, a pussy and the list goes now and now. Yesterday, I notice Sora starring at me. He mustn't have notice I found him starring at me. He looked like he was day dreaming. But for some reason I couldn't help but stare at him and those sky blue eyes of his.

"Hey Riku baby, what are you thinking about. The movie has been over for three minutes now," said Kairi snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around and notice that she was telling the truth. Many people started to leave. I got up from my set and started to walk out. I didn't wait for Kairi to stand up but she reached me. "Hey baby why you didn't wait for me," she said but I ignored her and kept walking. "Riku don't ignored me, baby. You know that I don't like when you do that. So stop it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Kairi, let's go," I said in my famous not caring tone.

"Riku," Kairi yelled my name. I turn around to see what she wants.

"What is it? Come on I want to go home," I said while turning away from Kairi.

"Aren't we going to go eat dinner first," asked Kairi. I don't know where she got that idea. I just said that were going to watch a movie not have dinner. Sometimes Kairi is just too much. One might think that Kairi just wants me for my money but she has her own money so it's not that. But really this girl can be right down annoying. I started to walk away and left the theater and headed for my car and got in it. "Riku stop doing that," Kairi whined as she climbs in my car.

"Do what," I asked her. I looked over at her and she got pissed.

"Why have you been so weird lately? Uhh? At school you're just quite and you mean stop making fun at the twerp. What's with you," she asked. Just shake my head at this. "What Riku, why are you shaking your head for?"

"Because you are really annoying, that's why. All you do really is complain and nag. Can't you once shut up," I said. I was getting fed up with her. I was just interested in having sex with her. I never really consider her my girlfriend, nor a friend with benefits. Just someone I talk to and fuck. Nothing else and I think it's time to stop that. "Listen Kairi, I think this thing with you and me. Yeah I think it's about time that I finish it."

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING," Kairi asked and yelled. That's another thing about her, she is overly dramatic. I'm done with that.

"Were done," I simply said.

"So that's it uhh? You and I are threw. Well find Riku you and me are over. You're going to miss me and guess what. There are a lot of guys out there who want me. So bye Riku, I'm sure you'll come back and maybe I'll take you back," said Kairi getting out of my car. I really don't care what she just said. I have no plans on hitting that again. I'm not a sex-addict, I'm the type who if I can do it then I'll do it. So I don't need to have sex everyday.

I pulled out of the theater parking lot and went on home. When I got home, I parked my car in the drive way. "During the day this mansion looks nice but at night it's just depressing," I said to myself. I walked in the big and quite mansion. Two people living in this house, well really only person. I don't think my dad counts since he's never here. I went to my room and notice that it's just turn eight. I really didn't want to do not so I just ready for bed. "Maybe if I go to sleep early, after I wake up from that dream. I can go back to sleep."

Sora POV

**Monday Morning:**

I told Hayner, Pence and Olette to meet me at the gazebo at the park because I need to talk to them. As soon as I got there they all showed up.

"Sora why have you asked us to come," asked Pence.

"Yeah and (yawn) why so early in the morning," asked Hayner in a sleepy tone.

"I wanted to tell you all something," I replied.

"Yeah you told us," stated Olette. "So what is it Sora?"

"Don't be mad you guys but I lied to you guys," I said. They all had confused written on their face. "The real reason for why I wanted to transfer."

"Wait it not because you were bullied," asked Olette. I shook my head.

"Then why is it," asked Pence.

"You the twins that with the group that pick on me," I asked.

"Yeah… uhh… Roxas and Ventus right," said Hayner. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Those two are my older brothers," I blurted out. They all were shock and speechless. They were about to speak, but I cut them off. "Wait there's more." I took a small pause. "I have a crush on Riku Star!"

* * *

**There chapter six done. I just wanted to say that I really shed a tear when I was writing about Pence's back story. I just felt so sad for him. Well hope you like the chapter because it well be the last one for a long time. Again sorry about that :( Until next time!**


End file.
